Winter's Delights
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. C'est Noël, et Sherlock emmène John chez lui pour rencontrer toute la famille Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter's Delights**

**Auteur : **kate_lear

**Titre : **Winter's Delights

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John (et Evander/le serveur, on the side)

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Aucun. Promis, j'ai réfléchi à fond et je n'ai rien trouvé qui mérite de vous prévenir. A part peut-être une overdose de fluff, de Noël, et plus d'OCs que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

**Résumé : **C'est Noël, et Sherlock emmène John chez lui pour rencontrer toute la famille Holmes.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci beaucoup à innie_darling pour ses commentaires de beta très utiles et ses suggestions (en particulier en ce qui concerne le travail d'Evander !). Le titre est tiré du poème de Thomas Campion 'Now Winter Nights Enlarge'. Enfin, toute cette fic a plus ou moins été écrite à cause de la réplique de Mycroft à la fin de _A Study in Pink_ (_Une Etude en Rose_). Je suis sûre que vous savez tous de quoi je parle !

**Note de la traductrice : **Heeello les gens ! So me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction, sauf que cette fois il ne s'agit pas de Harry Potter - mais de Sherlock, la série de la BBC, qui est absolument fantastique et awesome et merveilleuse. Sherlock, OHMONDIEU Sherlock. (Du coup, si des lecteurs de HP s'égarent par ici, je les encourage à aller voir cette série aussi vite que possible, je peux même vous donner des liens en MP of course.) Et c'est une fic de Noël. En mai. WTF, on s'en fout, NOEL C'EST TOUTE L'ANNEE.

Sinon, cette fic est en trois parties, je pense publier la suite d'ici trois jours ; merci à mon beta-pokémon F. que j'adore (dont le petit frère est malade, alors merci vraiment à lui pour avoir bossé dans des conditions pareilles), of course, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

P.S. : _Thunderbirds _est une série britannique de science-fiction plus ou moins pour enfants des années 60/70, censée se dérouler au 21ème siècle ; on y retrouve entre autres personnages Aloysius Parker, le chauffeur de Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.

P.P.S. : le grand-père de Sherlock, Jove - j'ai gardé le nom en anglais, mais en français sa donnerait 'Jupiter' - vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi c'est approprié comme prénom, je pense =)

P.P.S. : Bletchley Park est un manoir dans le Buckinghamshire (près de Milton Keynes) qui a servi de quartier général aux services secrets anglais durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (étudiante en histoire BONSOIR) ; entre autres choses, les cryptologues alliés y déchiffraient les messages allemands qui utilisaient le code Enigma.

P.P.P.S. : Oh, et juste pour le fun, Wham! et 'Last Christmas' : sur YouTube, mettez ça après le . com : /watch?v=E8gmARGvPlI

* * *

**Winter's Delights**

* * *

La première idée que put se faire John de la nature exacte des dîners de Noël en famille chez les Holmes lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare du village, le soir de la veille de Noël. Au lieu de chercher un taxi comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Sherlock s'arrêta brusquement et commença à parcourir du regard la foule de gens autour d'eux - le fait qu'ils bloquaient le passage des autres personnes voulant sortir dans la rue ne le perturbait absolument pas, de toute évidence.

« On attend quelqu'un ? »

« Oui. » Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Parker a l'habitude d'être toujours parfaitement à l'heure, à tel point que sa propension à se rendre utile peut parfois devenir gênante, mais là je ne le vois pas. »

« Parker ? » Piétinant sur place pour essayer de se réchauffer, John eut un rire nerveux. « C'est une blague. Comme dans _Thunderbirds _? »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Sherlock, qui s'employait toujours, grâce à sa haute stature, à inspecter la foule.

John soupira. « Laisse tomber. Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que ta famille a un chauffeur. »

Cette fois, Sherlock se tourna vers lui, l'air définitivement perplexe. « John, de _quoi _est-ce que tu parles ? »

* * *

Quand Sherlock avait laconiquement invité John à passer les fêtes de Noël avec sa famille, John s'était empressé d'accepter son offre. Harry lui avait déjà annoncé qu'elle et Clara avaient décidé de passer Noël ensemble, juste toutes les deux, et John n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait songé faire du bénévolat, distribuer des repas pendant la période des fêtes, mais un certain nombre de sans-abris se trouvaient être des anciens soldats qui n'avaient juste pas réussi à s'adapter à la vie civile. Regarder les visages mal rasés, les expressions vides des hommes qui vivaient dans les rues de Londres rappelait bien trop clairement à John ce qu'il aurait pu devenir si Stamford ne l'avait pas reconnu dans le parc ce fameux matin de janvier presque un an plus tôt ; et, aussi lâche que cela puisse paraître, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à faire face à ses alter-egos. Alors il avait accepté l'invitation de Sherlock, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop reconnaissant.

A cause de la neige, leur train avait été retardé pendant leur voyage, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'agacer Sherlock. Pour s'occuper, ce dernier avait décidé de s'asseoir en face de John et il n'avait cessé de lui envoyer des textos pendant le voyage - des remarques extravagantes sur les autres passagers, et plus d'une fois John avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un éclat de rire ; à chacune de ces occasions, les yeux de Sherlock avaient pétillé face au spectacle de John essayant de contenir son amusement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison des Holmes, la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés et on commençait à servir l'apéritif. _Enfin_, songea John, _'maison' est un bel euphémisme. _Il s'agissait plutôt d'un manoir ou d'un château - un bâtiment imposant illuminé de partout et qui fourmillait d'activité.

John avait été soulagé de décourvrir que 'Parker' n'était pas le chauffeur de la famille, mais le nom de l'homme qui dirigeait la compagnie de taxis du village - un homme qui avait réalisé apparemment un magnifique chiffre d'affaires avec tous les différents Holmes qui étaient arrivés à la gare depuis le début de la journée. Cependant, le manoir avait bien une gouvernante, et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec elle, Sherlock entraîna John à travers ce qui lui parut être des couloirs de plusieurs kilomètres de long (_'Mrs Waring vient de me dire que les plus jeunes ont été mis dans l'aile droite.' '_L'aile _? On a une _aile entière _réservée pour nous ?'_). Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une porte ornée d'une plaque de cuivre où il était écrit _Chambre du Moyen-Orient_, et John se demanda si la personne qui s'était occupée d'attribuer les chambres avait été prévenue de son passé militaire en Afghanistan.

« C'est une idée de tante Octavia », expliqua Sherlock en ouvrant la porte, avant de laisser tomber sa valise sur le lit. « Il s'agit de sa maison, et elle a pensé qu'il serait intéressant de décorer chaque chambre en fonction d'un thème différent. »

John lui prêtait à peine attention. Il avait l'impression d'avoir débarqué en plein milieu de l'un de ces contes de fées que Harry adorait quand elle était petite. Des lampes en métal cuivre artistiquement sculpté étaient fixées au mur, et toute la pièce était décorée d'étoffes brillantes, somptueuses. Des épais tapis persans étaient superposés sur le plancher, et un lit immense, couvert d'oreillers et de coussins aux teintes orange, turquoise et améthyste, dominait la pièce. Il était même si grand que même Sherlock aurait pu s'y allonger de tout son long, en largeur comme en longueur.

« Euh, Sherlock ? »

Ce dernier s'était aventuré dans la salle de bains attenante, et sa voix résonna étrangement quand il lui répondit. « Oui ? »

C'était un lit à baldaquin, et John passa sa main sur l'un des montants de bois sombre et poli en se laissant tomber sur le bord du matelas. « Il y a… euh… Il n'y a qu'un seul lit. »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit sculptée - tiroir à l'intérieur duquel il dévouvrit assez de préservatifs et de lubrifiants de marques diverses pour ouvrir un sex-shop.

« Bordel de dieu ! »

En une seconde, Sherlock s'était précipité à nouveau dans la chambre, une expression particulièrement inquiète sur le visage. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il y a… Il y a… » balbutia John avant de se reprendre. « Il y a des _préservatifs_ dans ce tiroir ! Et… d'autres trucs ! Des trucs aux _fruits_ ! »

« Vraiment ? » Sherlock, toujours aussi insupportable, prit un air intrigué, les yeux étincelants de curiosité. « Quels goûts ? »

« Sherlock ! Ce n'est pas _ça_, l'important ! L'important, c'est qu'est-ce que ça _fait _là ? » Son embarras et la pointe d'excitation qu'il dut retenir rendirent la réponse de John plus brusque qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention, mais sérieusement : ne suffisait-il pas déjà que tous les propriétaires de restaurants de Londres aient pour but de faire des insinuations sur Sherlock et lui qui rendaient John aussi nerveux qu'envieux à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient manger ailleurs qu'à Baker Street, sans qu'en plus la tante de Sherlock ne s'y mette elle aussi ?

Le haussement d'épaules nonchalant de Sherlock fut révélateur. « Tante Octavia est notoirement connue pour être une femme libérée. Une des premières hippies. Elle a connu Germaine Greer à l'époque, tu sais. Si tu regardes au fond du tiroir, tu trouveras probablement une copie du _Kama Sutra_ gay. »

John n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agisssait d'une des tentatives rares de Sherlock pour essayer de faire de l'humour, mais la suggestion qu'il venait de lui faire suffit à lui faire refermer précipitamment le tiroir ; le rouge lui était monté aux joues et son esprit traître lui présenta immédiatement une demi-douzaine d'images qui associaient Sherlock, du lubrifiant parfumé et des positions tirées du _Kama Sutra_.

« Ecoute, tu dois lui dire qu'elle… Que nous ne sommes pas… Pas comme ça. »_ Bien dommage, d'ailleurs_. Il n'avait aucun mal à s'imaginer les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle de Sherlock contre les couleurs vives des coussins qui couvraient le lit.

« Oui, oui » fit Sherlock, interrompant du même coup le fil de ses pensées inavouables. « Je m'arrangerai avec Mrs Waring pour qu'elle nous donne une deuxième chambre plus tard, mais là nous sommes déjà en retard John. Si tu ne veux pas te changer, nous ferions mieux de descendre. »

* * *

Une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce qui, pour John tout du moins, avait l'air absolument _bondée_ - une foule de gens était occupée à discuter, rire, et boire.

« Tu avais dit que ça serait juste ta famille ! » murmura-t-il, alarmé.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris. « Il _s'agit_ de ma famille. »

« Il y a au moins une centaine de personnes là-dedans ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'ils sont _tous _de ta famille ? »

« Ne sois pas si mélodramatique, John. Nous ne sommes que cinquante ou soixante, tout au plus. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Alors qu'ils discutaient, Sherlock s'était frayé un chemin à travers la foule et ils étaient arrivés devant le cabinet à boissons le plus impressionnant que John ait jamais vu. « Un gin-tonic ? Du whisky ? »

« Un verre de whisky, merci. » John n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à la soirée sans avoir au moins une bonne dose d'alcool dans le sang. Non seulement la pièce semblait remplie d'une foule incroyable de gens, mais il avait la très nette impression que chacune de ces personnes allait se révéler appartenir à une classe sociale avec laquelle John n'avait rien en commun, et dont il finissait toujours par détester les membres cinq minutes après le début d'une conversation.

Se rappelant soudain que même une telle foule était préférable à un Noël solitaire à Baker Street, John prit une bonne gorgée du Lagavulin que Sherlock venait de lui passer et prêta attention aux notes discrètes de musique classique que l'on pouvait entendre en arrière-plan.

« C'est un quatuor à cordes, là-bas dans le coin ? » demanda-t-il non sans nervosité.

« C'est une _stéréo_, John. J'imagine que c'est tante Octavia qui a choisi la musique, même si je suis sûr que tu constateras un changement significatif quand Evander réussira à s'approcher des enceintes. » Sherlock lui lança un coup d'œil curieux. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va, ça va », marmonna John.

Sherlock eut l'air une seconde de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de John et son visage s'illumina.

« Grand-mère ! » s'écria-t-il avant de s'élancer à travers la pièce, entraînant John dans son sillage. Ce dernier put à peine entrevoir le visage d'une femme âgée avant que Sherlock ne s'interpose, embrassant la femme sur les deux joues avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant avec une force impressionnante pour son âge ; et quand Sherlock recula, l'air ravi, John se retrouva face à face avec la matriarche de la foule de gens qui l'entourait.

La femme devait avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans, mais elle était impeccablement habillée (John ne manqua pas de remarquer les discrets _C_ entrelacés qui ornaient les manches de son tailleur) et ses cheveux blancs étaient noués en un élégant chignon. Et il lui apparut de façon très claire de qui Sherlock avait hérité ses pomettes saillantes. Elle adressait également un grand sourire à John, comme si se retrouver face à un homme nerveux triturant la manche de son costume Mark and Spencer était le cadeau de Noël dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

« Grand-mère », dit Sherlock, « je te présente John. John, voici ma grand-mère, Evangeline. »

Sans savoir vraiment quoi faire, John tendit poliment sa main droite, mais il fut royalement ignoré et la vieille femme ne tarda pas à se pencher vers lui (il put distinguer une bouffée de _L'Air du Temps_) pour l'embrasser affectueusement sur la joue.

« C'est un plaisir », sourit-elle. « J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, et je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer. Sherlock, sois gentil et va me servir un verre pendant que je discute avec John. »

John ne pouvait se souvenir du nombre exact de fois où les demandes, et mêmes les supplications, qu'il avait faites à Sherlock pour que ce dernier prépare du thé avaient été ignorées à Baker Street, mais le brun se contenta de dire, « Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? » avant de s'éclipser en hâte vers le buffet où étaient rangées les boissons.

« Très bien, à nous. » Evangeline possédait des yeux verts étrangement hypnotisants, et John put les sentir le dévisager. « Vous vous connaissez depuis presque une année, c'est bien cela ? »

« Euh, oui », répondit John, et à sa grande surprise il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, il avait l'impression que cela faisait bien plus longtemps depuis qu'il avait pour la première fois remis les pieds dans son vieux laboratoire à St Bart.

« Je ne peux même pas trouver les _mots_ pour vous dire à quel point je suis enchantée que Sherlock ait enfin emménagé avec quelqu'un. Cela va lui faire le plus grand bien, d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dont s'occuper. C'est un garçon charmant, mais il a toujours été si… » Elle eut une hésitation.

_Cinglé. Fou. Complètement et totalement dingue_, songea John, mais il prit bien soin de ne rien en dire.

« … inconstant », finit-elle par dire. « Mais Bella m'a dit qu'il a l'air d'être devenu bien plus stable depuis qu'il vous a rencontré. »

John revint en pensée sur l'année passée, essayant de ne pas s'apesantir sur la boîte d'échantillons de peau humaine qu'il avait trouvée dans leur frigidaire le mois dernier, et frémit à l'idée que Sherlock ait pu un jour être encore _plus _fantasque que maintenant.

Evangeline baissa la voix et continua. « Je sais que je ne suis pas censée avoir de favoris et je n'en ai pas, pas vraiment, je les aime tous autant qu'ils sont. Mais Sherlock me rappelle beaucoup un grand-oncle que j'avais. C'était un homme merveilleux : très observateur, tout à fait comme Sherlock, et très gentil. J'avais l'habitude d'aller lui rendre visite, à lui et à son ami, pendant l'été - ils vivaient au bord de la mer, dans le Sussex - et il me laissait l'aider à s'occuper de ses abeilles. Leur miel était le plus délicieux que j'aie jamais goûté. Quand Bella m'a demandé de choisir le deuxième prénom de son plus jeune fils, j'ai immédiatement songé à mon grand-oncle et je dois dire que Sherlock fait vraiment honneur à son nom. »

Essayant de suivre l'histoire familiale des Holmes, John prit une nouvelle gorgée de whisky et faillant s'étrangler avec quand Evangeline ajouta, sans prévenir : « Oh, et parce qu'ils sont tous les deux homos, bien sûr. N'est-ce pas ainsi que les jeunes appellent cela, de nos jours ? Mon cher, vous allez bien ? »

« Très bien », toussa John, les yeux embués et les sinus embrasés par son whisky. « Désolé de vous avoir interrompue. Vous disiez que votre grand-oncle était… était… »

« Oh oui, j'en suis presque sûre. Quand j'ai grandi, je me suis souvent posé des questions sur lui et son ami veuf qui vivait avec lui. Bien sûr, c'était bien après qu'ils soient morts ; à l'époque j'étais trop jeune pour vraiment songer à ce genre de choses. Et même si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais jamais pensé leur poser la question. C'était le genre de choses qu'on ne faisait _pas_, à l'époque. Mais vous, les jeunes, vous êtes bien plus ouverts à propos de ce genre de sujets de nos jours. »

John avait souvent eu des doutes sur l'orientation sexuelle de Sherlock, étant donné son total manque d'intérêt envers les femmes et les rares fois où il l'avait surpris à dévisager un homme particulièrement attirant (quand John lui-même n'avait pas été trop distrait par l'homme en question pour remarquer ce que faisait Sherlock), mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ses fantasmes soient confirmés par la _grand-mère_ de son ami.

« Je vois », fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

« Il y a quelques années, assez longtemps en vérité, il a même ramené un jeune homme à notre réunion familiale de Noël et oh, mon cher, il m'est impossible de vous _dire_ à quel point ce fut épouvantable. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'appréciait ; il se comportait de façon tout bonnement horrible avec mon petit-fils. » Elle refocalisa son attention sur lui, les yeux pétillants alors qu'elle le dévisageait à nouveau. « Mais maintenant il est avec vous, et j'en _suis_ heureuse. Peut-être même que vous parviendrez à le faire cesser cette désagréable petite habitude qu'il a prise. »

Sherlock avait un certain nombre d'habitudes qui pouvaient être qualifiées de 'désagréables', et John s'efforça de ne rien trahir de ses pensées alors qu'il tentait avec tact un, « Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que vous voulez - »

« Eh bien, la cocaïne, bien sûr ! Ne prétendez pas que vous ne ignorez ce dont je veux parler, je peux voir que vous êtes au courant, bien que la loyauté dont vous faîtes preuve envers lui soit charmante. Vous savez, même lorsqu'il était enfant Sherlock s'ennuyait terriblement - les jours de pluie, je devais lui donner toutes les énigmes et les puzzles que mon grand-oncle m'a transmis - mais cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il a prise ne lui fait pas le moindre bien. »

John en resta bouche bée. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir déjà eu une conversation avec une personne âgée sur le sujet des drogues dures, sans même parler de rencontrer quelqu'un lui annonçant aussi calmement qu'elle savait qu'un de ses petits-fils en _prenait_. Evangeline eut un petit rire lorsqu'elle constata à quel point il était mal à l'aise et lui tapota le bras. « Vous, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, vous pensez toujours que vous êtes les premiers à découvrir le monde. Mais vous savez, les années 1920 n'ont pas été baptisées les 'Années folles' pour rien, mon cher. »

Désespérément à la recherche d'un sujet sûr à aborder dans ce qui semblait être devenue l'équivalent d'un champ de mines comme conversation, John enchaîna sur quelque chose qui avait attiré son attention. « Vous avez dit que 'Sherlock' était son deuxième prénom. »

« Eh bien, oui. Vous l'ignoriez ? »

« Non, il ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Et voilà, Grand-mère. » Sherlock choisit cet instant précis pour réapparaître, avec à la main un verre de jus de tomate agrémenté de céleri.

« Merci, mon chéri », le remercia sa grand-mère en prenant le verre. « Mais John me dit que tu ne lui as même pas donné ton nom complet ! Ne me dis pas que tu en as encore honte, après toutes ces années ? »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, l'air vexé, et John eut brusquement l'impression de distinguer clairement ce à quoi il avait dû ressembler quand il était enfant. « C'est _ridicule_. »

« Tu te comportes comme un idiot, mon chéri. C'est un prénom charmant, il n'y a rien de mal à le porter. Mais je vois tes parents là-bas ; ta mère a demandé à Octavia si tu étais arrivé, tout à l'heure. Tu lui as dit que tu étais là ? »

Les sourcils toujours froncés, Sherlock s'empressa néanmoins de suivre ses indications et il disparut à nouveau dans la foule ; John eut à peine le temps de demander, « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'_est_, le - » avant qu'Evangeline ne lui prenne le bras et ne l'entraîne vers la foule.

« Je vois mon frère là-bas. Il veut vous rencontrer, bien sûr ; il était très intéressé quand il a appris que vous étiez dans l'armée. »

Avant que John n'ait pu répondre, il se retrouva face à un homme _gigantesque_, qui faisait bien plus de deux mètres de haut et sans doute la même largeur - complètement chauve de surcroît, mais qui arborait une barbe blanche luxuriante.

« Jove », dit Evangeline, « voici John, l'ami de Sherlock. John, je vous présente mon frère, Jove… »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » John n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'appeler 'monsieur', mais quelque chose dans sa stature imposante l'y avait poussé. Et son nom était tout à fait approprié - John n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui ait l'air plus apte pour occuper la fonction d'un dieu assis sur un nuage, un éclair à la main, symbole de justice et de droiture. Bientôt Jove saisit la main qu'il lui tendait, et John dut se donner tellement de mal pour ne pas tressaillir (c'était comme si tout chez cet homme était un dixième plus grand que chez un individu de taille normale) qu'il faillit manquer Evangeline qui ajoutait, « … le grand-père de Sherlock. »

« Excusez-moi ? » Il était sûr d'avoir mal compris.

« Le grand-père de Sherlock », répéta Evangeline en lui souriant avec chaleur.

« Oh, désolé. Je suis désolé, je suis un peu perdu - tout à l'heure j'ai cru que vous étiez la grand-mère de Sherlock. »

« Oh, c'est le cas. »

« Mais Jove est votre… » John s'interrompit, tellement gêné qu'il ne savait que faire à part souhaiter qu'un gouffre s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'engloutir - lui évitant ainsi de se sentir aussi embarrassé. Il aurait dû savoir que les Holmes ne pouvaient de toute évidence pas être une famille normale, mais _là_… Christ, comment _diable_ était-il censé répondre à -

La voix profonde de Jove interrompit avec calme l'horreur naissante de John. « Les enfants l'appellent leur grand-mère, mais il s'agit d'un titre honorifique, bien sûr. Ma chère épouse a quitté ce monde en donnant naissance à notre plus jeune enfant, et ma sœur m'a aidé à élever les enfants - et plus tard, mes petits-enfants. »

« Oh, je vois. » Evangeline adressa à John un sourire amusé, et ce dernier se dit en lui-même qu'il devait cesser d'imaginer le pire au sujet de cette famille. « Bien. Très bien. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider s'il devait s'excuser ou bien choisir d'ignorer totalement l'incident, Evangeline fut entraînée un peu plus loin par un autre des petits-fils Holmes et Jove se tourna vers John. « Vous étiez dans l'armée, m'a-t-on dit ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai été en poste pendant quelque temps en Afghanistan. »

« Hmm. C'est là où vous avez été blessé donc, je suppose. » L'homme indiqua d'un geste de sa large main l'épaule gauche de John, et ce dernier hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je suppose que Sherlock vous a dit - »

« Je n'ai jamais servi dans l'armée moi-même », fit Jove, l'air entendu, « même si j'ai travaillé dans le parc pendant un certain temps, pendant la guerre. »

« Oh. » John chercha de toutes ses forces une remarque polie à faire. Peut-être que Jove avait été objecteur de conscience, et avait dû servir en temps que civil à la place. « Bien. Je vois. Ca a l'air… charmant. Vous avez dû profiter… de la nature, je suppose ? »

Jove éclata d'un rire profond, comme si John venait de faire une blague immensément intelligente, et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction. John remarqua que plusieurs personnes leur adressaient des sourires amusés - de toute évidence, la voix du grand-père et sa portée impressionnante étaient bien connues dans la famille - lorsque Jove lui répondit, « Oui, oui, par St George, on peut dire ça. »

Les yeux du vieil homme pétillèrent - il ressembla soudain à un Père Noël bienveillant - et il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers quelque chose qui se trouvait au-dessus de l'épaule de John avant de répondre avec gravité, « J'ai travaillé avec des oies qui pondaient des œufs d'or, mais ne caquetaient jamais. »

John était complètement perdu. « Je suis désolé, j'ai peur de ne pas - »

« Ah, regardez, voilà Sherlock. Bonsoir, mon garçon, comment vas-tu ? »

Comme un génie sorti de sa lampe, Sherlock avait à nouveau surgi derrière John et tendu la main par-dessus son épaule pour serrer la main de son grand-père. « Bonsoir, Grand-père. Puis-je t'emprunter John pendant un instant ? Maman et Papa veulent le rencontrer. »

« Absolument. Allez-y, tous les deux. John, c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Pareillement », dit John - par-dessus son épaule néanmoins, étant donné que Sherlock avait déjà passé un bras dans le sien et l'entraînait dans une autre direction.

« Un homme très gentil, ton grand-père », dit John. « Apparemment il a travaillé dans un parc pendant la guerre. Avec des oies, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Avec des _quoi… _? » John put voir les sourcils de Sherlock se froncer avant que son expression ne s'éclaircisse à nouveau. Le brun cessa d'avancer et se tourna vers lui. Le coin de ses lèvres tressaillit, et John comprit que ses propres efforts infructueux de déduction ne lui inspiraient ni mépris ni ennui, mais plutôt de l'amusement ; avant de commencer son explication, Sherlock saisit adroitement deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait à côté d'eux et posa sur une table le verre vide de John.

« Pas _un_ parc », fit-il avec sérieux, même si ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement. « Il a dû dire '_le _Parc'. Bletchley Park. Tu sais ce qu'ils _faisaient_ à Bletchley Park pendant la guerre, n'est-ce pas John ? »

« Nom de dieu ! »

« Je prends ça pour un oui. Crois-moi, les secrets du gouvernement qu'il connait feraient se dresser les cheveux sur ta nuque. » Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à ses cheveux, toujours coupés presque aussi courts que lorsqu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan, et ajouta, « Au sens figuré du terme. Mycroft et lui s'entendent très bien, tu t'en doutes. Maintenant, viens ; si nous ne rejoignons pas mes parents, Mycroft va finir par leur parler de _politique_ toute la soirée. » Sherlock reprit son chemin, et John se hâta de le suivre.

« Mais ton grand-père a dit qu'il travaillait avec - »

« 'Les oies qui pondaient des œufs d'or mais ne caquetaient jamais', je sais. C'était comme ça que Churchill appelait ses cryptologues. John, ta connaissance de l'histoire anglaise est déplorable ; je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé critiquer ce que je connais du système solaire. »

« C'était complètement différent ! Tu ne savais même pas que la Terre tourne autour du Soleil ! Mais, écoute », fit John, mal à l'aise, « je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que ta grand-mère se fait des idées à notre - Oh. Bonsoir. »

Sherlock s'était brusquement arrêté face à un couple d'une cinquantaine d'années, et dit, « Maman, Papa, voici John. John, mes parents - Arabella et Gideon. »

« Enchanté, Mrs Holmes. »

John serra la main d'une femme souriante, à la silhouette harmonieuse, qui lui adressa un grand sourire et lui dit, « Mon dieu, appelez-moi Bella, _je vous en prie_, ou Arabella si vous préférez. Je suppose que c'est un peu prématuré de vous demander de m'appeler 'belle-maman'. »

« Euh - » Alors qu'il cherchait quoi répondre, John remarqua que Sherlock tressaillit à côté de lui ; il remarqua aussi un homme de haute taille, à l'air solennel, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant le père de Sherlock et de Mycroft. L'homme en question se pencha vers lui pour lui serrer la main.

« C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer, John. »

Alors qu'il lui serrait la main, John ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait devant lui Sherlock dans trente ans. Les deux hommes possédaient les mêmes curieux yeux clairs, la structure de leurs visages était identique, et ils partageaient même la même silhouette haute, gracieuse, presque trop mince - excepté que Sherlock avait de toute évidence hérité des boucles noirs de sa mère et non des cheveux de son père, ornés d'argent à chaque tempe.

Les deux parents le regardaient avec une affection cordiale que John n'avait pas vue depuis que ses propres parents étaient morts, paix à leurs âmes, avant que Bella ne prenne la parole. « Alors, comment allez-vous, John ? Sherlock m'a dit que vous êtes docteur ; c'est merveilleux que vous ayez réussi à vous libérer pendant cette période de fêtes pour vous joindre à nous. »

« Euh, oui, je suis docteur. Et je ne fais que de l'intérim pour le moment, quelques jours par-ci par-là, vous savez comment ça se passe. »

Elle hocha la tête, compatissante. « Oui, le marché du travail met vraiment du temps à se remettre, après la crise économique. »

« Oui, en effet », répéta John. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire à cette femme charmante que la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à trouver un emploi fixe, c'était parce que son insupportable de fils avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler tout le temps et d'insister jusqu'à ce que John abandonne ce qu'il était en train de faire pour le rejoindre sur une affaire - et que lui-même obéissait à chaque fois. Il - il refusait de ne pas être là pour défendre Sherlock si jamais ce dernier se faisait attaquer par un criminel ou par un membre de Scotland Yard poussé trop loin dans ses retranchements.

« Heureusement », continua-t-elle, « mon mari et moi avont évité le pire de cette crise. Nous sommes tous les deux indépendants - Gideon est compositeur, vous savez. La musique qu'il écrit est magnifique ; Sherlock a hérité de lui son côté artistique. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas de notre pauvre Mycroft. »

Sherlock, engagé dans une conversation animée avec son père, les interrompit, « 'Pas vraiment' ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'été atroce où il a décidé qu'il allait apprendre à jouer du piccolo. »

John ne put retenir un éclat de rire à l'idée de Mycroft Holmes, sérieux, toujours impeccable, en train de massacrer un instrument de musique qui pouvait être au mieux suraigu et au pire carrément stridant, et Sherlock lui adressa un sourire.

« Eh bien, oui, je suppose que tu as raison. » Bella eut la grâce d'avoir l'air un peu embarrassée ; elle se pencha en avant, et confia à John, « Il était encore jeune à l'époque. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit, bien sûr, mais je pense qu'il était plutôt jaloux - Sherlock et Gideon jouaient souvent des morceaux ensemble. Ses tentatives ne durèrent que quelques semaines avant qu'il… » Elle fit une pause, cherchant de toute évidence un moyen délicat de finir sa phrase, et finit par choisir : « … avant qu'il n'abandonne, au grand soulagement de toute la famille. Mais tout de même, Sherlock, ce n'est pas une excuse pour sortir ton violon chaque fois qu'il vient te voir. C'est puéril, vraiment. On ne peut pas être bon en _tout_. »

Sherlock eut un sourire sardonique, avant de se tourner vers son père pour lui annoncer, « Papa, John joue de la clarinette. »

Alors que John se demandait s'il n'avait pas imaginé complètement la touche de fierté qu'il avait cru entendre dans la voix de Sherlock, le visage de Gideon s'illumina ; l'air clairement intéressé, il demanda, « Oh, vraiment ? C'est fantastique. »

« J'en jouais », le corrigea John à la hâte. Gideon avait l'air dangereusement enthousiaste - l'air d'un homme qui prévoyait déjà de longues soirées en famille à jouer tout le répertoire des compositions de Grieg - et John insista. « Je _jouais_ de la clarinette, quand j'étais à l'école, mais j'ai bien peur d'avoir oublié tout ce que je savais à l'époque. »

Remarquant de toute évidence son inquiétude, Gideon passa un bras autour de la taille de Bella et changea habilement de sujet. « Au fait, John, ne laissez pas ma femme vous convaincre que Sherlock tire toutes ses qualités artistiques de moi. Elle peint, vous savez. Elle a exposé à la Royal Academy l'hiver dernier. »

« Oh, eh bien », rougit Bella alors que son époux souriait - l'affection qu'il ressentait pour sa femme illuminait son visage sérieux. « C'était une petite exposition, rien de bien extraordinaire. Je signe de mon nom de jeune fille, Cheverill. »

« _Vous êtes_ Bella Cheverill ? » John était stupéfait. « Mon sœur adore ce que vous faîtes ! Je crois qu'elle a une litographie de l'un de vos tableaux dans son appartement. »

« Oh John, vous êtes trop gentil. »

Ses yeux noisette étincelèrent et elle lui serra affectueusement le bras ; John se tourna vers Sherlock. « Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que… oh. »

Le brun avait de nouveau disparu, et Bella lui adressa un sourire. « Et le voilà reparti. Quand il est d'humeur énergique, il ne reste jamais en place. Just comme mon mari. » Gideon lança à son épouse un regard d'adoration non déguisée avant que quelqu'un ne lui tape sur le bras et ne détourne son attention. Il laissa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, et elle s'appuya avec contentement contre lui alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

« Ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup, vous savez. Même dans leurs manières. »

« Je m'en rends compte. » Regarder Gideon debout, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, les yeux fixés sur son interlocuteur et le visage incroyablement immobile et sérieux - c'était comme de regarder Sherlock écouter un client qui avait réussi à lui amener un cas inhabituel.

« Nous sommes tellements contents que vous soyez ensemble », lui murmura Bella. « Je m'inquiète tellement à son sujet. Il a été seul pendant si longtemps, vous savez. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, j'étais très curieuse, mais après cette horrible histoire avec Sebastian, je n'ai pas cessé de m'inquiéter avant que Mycroft ne me dise qu'il vous avez rencontré et qu'il vous appréciait. »

Il y avait tellement d'informations stupéfiantes dans cette déclaration que John n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il devait relever en premier. La nouvelle que Sebastian était en effet un ancien petit ami de Sherlock n'était pas si surprenante - John s'en était déjà douté quand il avait vu la familiarité forcée de Sebastian avec Sherlock à la banque - mais savoir que Mycroft avait déclaré _l'apprécier_ (et non qu'il ne faisait que le tolérer en tant que tampon entre lui et son frère) suffisait à laisser John bouche bée. Une chose dont il était certain, c'était que corriger la mère de Sherlock sur la nature de ses relations avec son fils était désormais complètement impensable. Ils formaient un couple si charmant, tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et à l'évidence si fiers de leurs deux fils extraordinaires, que John n'avait pas envie de rectifier leurs fausses impressions.

« Merci », marmonna-t-il, espérant que son incohérence serait prise pour de la timidité. « Je suis… Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré. »

Et voilà. Au moins, il était honnête, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de l'entière vérité. Il _était_ heureux d'avoir rencontré Sherlock Holmes - parce que qui savait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui sinon.

« Mycroft ! »

« Bonsoir, Maman. »

Bella s'empressa de prendre son fils aîné dans ses bras. En les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre, il était facile de se rendre compte que si Sherlock ressemblait à son père, Mycroft avait définitivement hérité des gènes de sa mère - les mêmes yeux et la même tendance à prendre un peu de poids, ce qui expliquait les courbes généreuses de Bella et les moqueries incessantes que Sherlock faisait à Mycroft sur son régime.

« Mel ne cesse de poser des questions sur John, Maman. Cela te dérangerait-il si… ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes très populaire John. J'espère bien que vous ne vous sentez pas trop perdu ; je me souviens du premier Noël où Gideon m'a amenée ici - c'était une expérience pour le moins intimidante. C'est une grande famille, mais » - elle lui adressa de nouveau un sourire - « ils sont tous très gentils. »

'Perdu' ne traduisait même pas un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait, songea John alors que Mycroft l'entraînait déjà. Cette succession de noms étranges et de visages souriants, de personnes qui avaient toutes l'air enchanté de le rencontrer, commençait à le fatiguer. Quand Mycroft prit un instant pour le dévisager, un sourcil haussé, et lui demanda, « Alors John, vous tenez le choc ? », John ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête.

Mycroft lui adressa un léger sourire - il avait très certainement deviné les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête - et continua. « Il va falloir nous hâter, je le crains. Le dîner sera servi très bientôt, et Evander n'a cessé de me harceler pour que je vous le présente avant que nous passions à table. »

Un brusque cri attira leur fit tourner la tête vers un coin de la pièce ; ils purent constater tous les deux que trois jeunes hommes avaient pris possession d'un sofa et adressaient à Mycroft des signes enthousiastes de la main. Ce dernier leva un doigt, leur indiquant de patienter une minute, et entraîna John de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« D'autres cousins, c'est ça ? » lui demanda John.

Mycroft hocha la tête. « Oui, les triplés. Bédivère, Galahad et Lancelot. Ils ont fondé leur propre entreprise, dans le domaine des logiciels informatiques. Je ne vous ennuierai pas avec des détails techniques, bien sûr, mais il vous suffit de savoir qu'ils ont gagné leur premier milliard à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. »

« C'est une blague », fit John d'une voix mal assurée. « C'est forcément une blague. »

Le masque impassible que Mycroft conservait en permanence disparut l'espace d'un instant et il prit un air sincèrement surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui vous parait si improbable, John ? »

« Tout. Absolument tout ce que vous venez de me dire », insista-t-il, la voix toujours faible.

« Certainement pas », répondit Mycroft avec sérieux. « Lancelot a eu de la chance - s'il avait été une fille, il se serait appelé Morgana. »

Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de trouver quoi répondre, son compagnon annonçait déjà, « Mel, voici John. John, ma cousine, Melliflua. »

John se retrouva presque immédiatement poussé dans les bras d'une fille qui, il le remarqua lorsqu'elle recula, avait l'air presque aussi peu à sa place que lui dans cette salle de réception, avec ses dreadlocks et son piercing à l'arcade et son manque total de vêtements de designer. Cependant, à l'instar de chacune des personnes qu'il avait rencontré dans la soirée, elle avait un large sourire en le dévisageant.

« John ! Appelle-moi Mel, Mycroft a juste décidé de m'énerver, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a donné mon prénom en entier. Il sait très bien que je déteste ça. »

Mycroft se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de s'éclipser en direction de ses trois jeunes cousins concepteurs de logiciels, et Mel invita John à s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur un pouf qu'elle avait soudainement réussi à faire apparaître d'on ne sait où. Enfin, d'un endroit poussiéreux apparemment, si l'on se fiait à l'odeur.

« John », reprit-elle, le visage rayonnant. « C'est vraiment génial de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai entendu tellement de choses à ton sujet ! »

« Euh, vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est… gentil… »

« Je t'ai même fabriqué un cadeau de Noël. »

« Oh », dit John, embarrassé. « C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir - »

Elle fit un geste de la main, lui signifiant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser. « Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'offres quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que tu portais souvent des pulls, et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir eu assez de temps pour t'en faire un, mais je t'ai fait… Eh bien. Ouvre le paquet, tu verras toi-même ce que c'est. »

Replaçant une dreadlock derrière son oreille, elle tendit à John un paquet relativement mou et se redressa avec excitation, triturant nerveusement un de ses bracelets (blanc, où il était inscrit : _Stop au Changement Climatique_) alors qu'il en déchirait le papier. Lorsque ce qui devait être environ trois mètres de laine aux couleurs criardes lui atterrirent sur les genoux, John dut faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il s'agissait en fait d'une écharpe, tricotée avec des couleurs si violentes que les regarder donnait presque la nausée, et ornée d'un arc-en-ciel éclatant à chaque bout. C'était le genre de choses qu'avaient dû porter les membres de Wham! dans leur vidéo 'Last Christmas', et John prit en lui-même la ferme résolution qu'on ne le verrait avec cette écharpe qu'à ses propres funérailles.

Au lieu d'éclater de rire, il se mordit la lèvre et se força à sourire, avant de dire, sincère, « Merci ; c'est très gentil à toi d'avoir pris la peine de faire ça. »

« Oh, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée du tout ! Je trouve ça merveilleux que Sherlock et toi, vous soyez ensemble, même si je dois dire » - elle prit une expression attristée, tout en triturant la bague en argent qu'elle portait au pouce - « que je me suis fait _beaucoup_ de souci quand j'ai entendu dire que tu étais soldat. Je suis sûre que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, John, mais j'aurais vraiment préféré que tu sois… je ne sais pas… danseur, ou sculpteur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre en fait - tout sauf militaire. »

« Eh bien, en fait j'étais dans l'armée en tant que - »

« Et même avec les législations modernes, tu ne trouves pas l'attitude de l'armée envers les homosexuels atrocement _rétrogade_ ? »

Les yeux bleus de Mel étaient fixés sur lui, brillants de sympathie envers le nouveau petit-ami de son cousin adoré et compatissants de toute évidence vu tout ce qu'il avait certainement dû endurer, et John n'avait absolument pas la _moindre_ idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui répondre. Il chercha un sujet de conversation moins dangereux.

« Tu sais, dans l'armée, j'étais docteur en fait ; et maintenant que je suis revenu à Londres, je fais de l'intérim dans des cabinets médicaux. Mais et toi, quest-ce que tu - »

« Oh _John _! » Pendant un instant, elle donna l'impression de vouloir à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras. « C'est merveilleux - tu es un _guérisseur_ ! Comme ma sœur Minerva, là-bas. »

Pendant une seconde, John dut faire un effort conscient pour ne pas formuler à haute voix la pensée cynique qui venait de se former dans son esprit - à savoir que ce qu'il avait fait en Afghanistan ne ressemblait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle devait s'imaginer ; des opérations chirurgicales sans matériel, en plein champ de bataille, et il avait vu ses amis mourir dans ses bras, il n'avait pas pu les sauver peu importe ce qu'il avait essayé, il n'avait rien pu faire - non, ce n'était pas être un _guérisseur_. Mais il se força à tourner la tête dans la direction qu'elle indiquait de la main et remarqua une femme aux cheveux sombres et courts qui écoutait avec attention le débat animé qu'entretenaient trois autres membres de sa famille.

« Vraiment ? » John se sentit terriblement soulagé de savoir qu'il pourrait au moins avoir une conversation sensée avec une confrère, si jamais le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Discuter de quelque chose d'autre que sa relation non-existante avec Sherlock (du genre, un débat profond sur les symptômes des parasites tropicaux les plus dangereux) lui paraissait soudainement infiniment préférable. « Quelle est sa spécialité ? »

« C'est terriblement excitant. Elle vient juste de faire une découverte stupéfiante sur un des gènes cruciaux d'une forme très rare mais mortelle de cancer. Elle est _très _intelligente », conclut Mel non sans une certaine fierté.

« Euh, oui, en effet », marmonna John. Soudainement la vie d'un médecin généraliste londonien, même s'il avait commencé en tant que chirurgien dans l'armée, lui apparut bien terne et banale.

Mel lui prit la main (celle avec laquelle il ne tenait pas son verre) et la serra entre les siennes.

« Je suis _sûre_ que nous allons être amis », fit-elle avec ardeur. « Surtout vu que tu as l'air bien plus gentil que cet _horrible_ Sebastian. »

« Oui, à propos de ça. » John s'empressa de saisir sa chance. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Sherlock… ne m'en a pas encore parlé. »

« Oh, c'était un type affreux. Tu devrais demander à Sherlock de te raconter. Personnellement, je ne sais absolument pas _pourquoi_ il est sorti avec lui. »

« Mais que - »

« John. » Mycroft avait refait son apparition, et venait de jeter un coup d'œil significatif à sa montre. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous priver des attentions de Mel et de sa conception plutôt étrange de l'élégance vestimentaire. »

Mel sourit gaiement en entendant ses réflexions, et John essaya de contenir son soulagement ; il ne voulait pas montrer à la jeune fille que Mycroft n'était pas le seul à être perturbé par l'écharpe qu'elle lui avait faite. Il se leva et prit le cadeau dans ses bras ; l'écharpe donnait l'impression de faire dans les trois ou quatre mètres.

« Si je ne vous présente pas à Evander avant le dîner », continua Mycroft, « je vais en entendre parler pendant des années. »

Mel eut une brusque quinte de toux, et quand elle se ressaisit elle dit à John, les yeux pétillants d'amusement, « Demande à Evander de t'en parler ; il sera ravi de tout te dire, et il raconte cette histoire bien mieux que moi. Allez, vas-y ! »

Elle adressa à John un petit signe de la main, et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient d'elle Mycroft se tourna vers lui, aussi calme et courtois qu'à son habitude.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu. J'ai dû parler à oncle Nicolaï et tante Lucretia. » Il indiqua d'un geste discret un couple qui se tenait à l'écart : l'homme était grand et avait l'air autoritaire ; la femme, blonde, ressemblait à une actrice d'un film de Hitchcock. Ils discutaient avec Sherlock qui, John ne manqua pas de le remarquer, avait l'air en fait un peu mal à l'aise. « La branche russe de la famille. Nous ne les voyons pas beaucoup ; je les ai toujours soupçonnés d'avoir des liens avec le KGB. Ils sont un peu étranges, pour vous dire la vérité. »

Une remarque qui voulait dire beaucoup venant de Mycroft Holmes, fameux pour les tea parties qu'il organisait dans des parkings désaffectés un peu partout à travers Londres, et John ne put retenir un petit rire.

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda-t-il, avant de réussir à passer sous silence le reste de sa phrase (« _Vous_ pensez qu'_ils_ sont étranges ? »)

Mais Mycroft comprit clairement ce qu'il impliquait. Haussant élégamment un sourcil, il dit simplement, « Croyez-moi, John, je sais de quoi je parle. »

Quand il se détourna, John sourit. Sous son air extérieur d'homme poli et son humour pince-sans-rire, il commençait à croire que Mycroft l'aimait bien, en fin de compte.

Mycroft s'arrêta brusquement.

« Evander, j'ai finalement réussi à retrouver John, étant donné que tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à le rechercher toi-même. John, voici notre cousin, Evander. »

Quand Mycroft fit un pas de côté et John se retrouva enfin face à face avec le fameux Evander, il dut résister à l'envie de triturer les manches de sa veste. Evander faisait la même taille que lui, mais la façon dont il se tenait donnait l'impression d'une élégance naturelle ; il semblait avoir accordé à sa tenue - un costume noir-charbon, et même John pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait d'un costume de grande marque - une attention extrême qui s'étendait jusqu'aux moindres détails. Evander lui offrit une ferme poignée de main et un sourire que John fit de son mieux pour retourner (il serra les dents et s'efforça d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui s'évertuait à lui faire remarquer que, si l'on prenait en considération sa taille et sa carrure, Evander ressemblait plus ou moins à Moriarty - surtout dans _ce _costume).

_Ne sois pas ridicule, _se dit-il ; il s'efforçait de toute ses forces d'empêcher les cheveux sur sa nuque de se hérisser. _Tu ne peux pas avoir cette réaction à chaque fois que tu croises un homme de taille moyenne dans un costume bien coupé. _

Mais le sourire d'Evander, ouvert et dénué de toute malveillance, l'aida à faire disparaître ses sombres pensées. Et la conversation qu'ils entamèrent l'y aida plus encore quand il devint apparent qu'Evander n'avait jamais eu l'intention, de toute sa vie, de faire intentionnellement du mal à un autre être humain - à l'exception du styliste qui avait habillé le mannequin sur la page de couverture du numéro d'août dernier de _GQ. _

« Je veux dire, _sérieusement_ », dit-il, sa voix rauque s'enflammant soudain. « Jaune moutarde ? Avec la couleur de sa peau ? Mon dieu, c'était tellement immonde que son habilleur aurait dû être renvoyé sur-le-champ. » Le regard de ses yeux bleus se fit soudain plus perçant et se focalisa sur John, qui résista à l'envie de frissonner. « Maintenant, _vous_, j'en suis sûr, vous pourriez porter une couleur aussi unique, même si le bleu ou le vert vous irait mieux. Certainement pas cette banale chemise beige que vous portez en tout cas. »

« Mm, merci. » John essaya de ne pas avoir l'air offensé ; après avoir vécu un an avec Sherlock, cela ne lui demanda pas beaucoup d'efforts.

« Oh non, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. » Evander posa une main sur l'avant-bras de John, apaisant. « Je voulais juste dire… eh bien, regardez-vous. Vous ne vous mettez pas en valeur. Tournez-vous, je vous prie. » Il leva un doigt impérieux, lui fit signe de se tourner et, avant que John n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il avait déjà obéi. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver à la moitié de son tour (et il se demandait si c'était un des gènes Holmes qui faisait qu'on se sentait toujours obligé d'obéir aux ordres de chacun des membres de cette famille), Evander releva le bas de la veste de John et murmura un appréciateur « Oh, _oui_ ».

« Hey ! » John fit volte-face.

« Oh, John », fit Evander, qui apparemment n'avait aucune honte. Et aucune notion de ce qu'était l'espace vital, non plus - John pouvait sentir son eau de cologne alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas pour ajuster le revers de sa veste, avant de continuer. « Vous _devez_ me laisser vous emmener faire du shopping. C'est un crime de cacher votre corps sous ce que vous portez en ce moment. »

« Ecoutez », commença John, mal à l'aise ; il pouvait déjà s'imaginer en train de se faire peloter dans une quantité innombrable de salles d'essayage, ou forcé d'endosser des tenues minimalistes. « C'est vraiment très gentil à vous de proposer, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que - »

« Croyez-moi », lui sourit Evander, rayonnant d'assurance, avant de recoiffer une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Ses cheveux avaient été ébouriffés avec soin, comme pour donner l'impression qu'il sortait juste du lit ; John songea à part lui qu'Evander avait dû mettre au moins quinze minutes devant son miroir pour atteindre un tel résultat. « Rien de trop extrême, il suffit juste de retravailler ce que vous êtes. Pensez à une élégance naturelle, pensez… James Bond. »

« Eh bien… »

« Et je promets de bien me comporter. Parole de scout. » Evander leva trois doigts en un salut désinvolte et ajouta, « En plus, Sherlock me casserait les deux bras si je ne me tenais pas bien. Enfin, si vous ne vous en occupez pas vous-même, bien sûr ; j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un _ancien soldat_. »

Le sourire d'Evander était devenu un peu lascif, et John se lança désespérément à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet de conversation. « En parlant de Sherlock, je parlais justement avec Mel - »

« C'est ce que je vois, oui. » Evander jeta un coup d'œil à l'écharpe drapée sur l'épaule de John - son expression révélait clairement ce qu'il en pensait, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire (faisant preuve de ce que John soupçonnait être un tact inhabituel pour lui).

John sourit. « Oui, Mycroft a eu la même réaction. Enfin bon, on a commencé à parler de Sebastian mais j'ai dû partir avant que nous ayons pu finir, et elle… eh bien, elle a dit que je ferais mieux d'en discuter avec vous. »

Evander haussa ses sourcils élégants. « Sherlock ne vous a rien dit ? »

« Pas de façon très précise, non. Je me demandais si vous n'accepteriez pas… » John ne put finir sa phrase. Il était conscient que ce qu'il faisait était sournois, mais il se dit qu'en amour et pendant les réunions de famille, comme à la guerre. Et Evander avait déjà levé les yeux au ciel et recommencé à parler.

« Oh, ça ne me dérange absolument pas de vous en parler. Malgré tout le mystère que Sherlock fait à ce sujet, tout le monde dans la famille est déjà au courant et je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas en avoir honte. Honnêtement, c'était ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de véritable _débâcle_. Là - » Evander s'interrompit lorsqu'un jeune et brun serveur passait près d'eux, un plateau de boissons à la main.

Se saisissant adroitement de la coupe vide de John, il le remplaça par un verre rempli de glaçons et orné d'une tranche de citron. Alors que John en prenait une gorgée méfiante (du sucre, du citron, et une bonne dose d'alcool apparemment), Evander en profita pour dévisager le serveur, l'œil appréciateur. Une approche subtile, mais directe - et qui fut bienvenue, si l'on en croyait le sourire nonchalant que lui retourna le serveur. John sourit intérieurement en se disant que finalement, le clan Holmes ne risquait pas de beaucoup voir Evander après le dîner.

Une fois le serveur parti, Evander se retourna vers lui ; John pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux une étincelle qui lui sembla familière, même s'il avait l'habitude de la retrouver plutôt chez Sherlock lorsque ce dernier venait de recevoir un texto de Lestrade - et non lorsqu'il venait de reluquer ouvertement un autre homme et que ses avances avaient été bien reçues.

« Caïpirinha », fit Evander en prenant une gorgée de son propre verre, avant d'indiquer de la tête celui de John. « Le nouveau mojito, et c'est absolument _délicieux_. »

« Bien sûr », lui accorda John. Il se demanda si, par pure politesse, il ne devait pas faire un effort pour faire comme s'il était le genre de personnes qui prenaient souvent des mojitos auparavant, mais ne referaient plus jamais cette erreur après avoir découvert cette nouvelle boisson. « Alors, Sebastian… »

Evander se pencha vers lui et John l'imita, bien conscient que leurs positions donneraient aux éventuels observateurs extérieurs qu'ils étaient bel et bien en train de conspirer.

« A l'époque, Sherlock était à l'université. Je pense qu'ils se sont rencontrés à la fin de sa première année, mais Sherlock ne l'a ramené ici que pour le Noël de sa deuxième année. Mon dieu, il était _horrible_. Aucun d'entre nous n'a compris ce que Sherlock pouvait bien lui trouver. Pour être honnête », et le jeune homme eut l'air un peu gêné, « je suppose que nous, ses cousins, nous avions tendance à nous moquer de Sherlock parce qu'il ne nous avait jamais présenté personne. Juste pour rire, vous comprenez. Vous voyez, il n'avait jamais eu de copine ou de copain avant, il n'avait quasiment jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt envers qui que ce soit, alors il se peut qu'il n'ait ramené quelqu'un juste pour nous montrer qu'il _pouvait _sortir avec quelqu'un s'il voulait. »

Evander fit une pause, reprit son souffle, avant de continuer, « Mais Sebastian était _épouvantable_ ; il était tellement condescendant. Il appelait les déductions de Sherlock ses 'petits tours' ; mon dieu, on aurait cru l'entendre parler d'un caniche ou quelque chose du genre. Il donnait l'impression de faire à Sherlock une énorme faveur en sortant avec lui, et il passait son temps à se moquer de ses excentricités. Je veux dire, il était affreusement méprisant ; qui n'est pas un peu étrange, de toute façon ? »

_Dans cette pièce ? Personne_, voulut répondre John, mais il se retint et hocha la tête alors qu'Evander agitait la main d'un geste impérieux, comme pour chasser toute cette histoire.

« Nous avons tous, Mycroft y compris, essayé d'expliquer - avec tact, bien sûr, vous vous en doutez - à Sherlock qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un de mieux… Mais, bon, vous savez comment il se comporte quand on essaie de lui donner un conseil ; il ne fait que s'obstiner. Et en particulier quand c'est son frère qui essaie de l'aider. »

« Je sais », murmura John avec ressentiment, et Evander lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Je m'en doute bien. Enfin bref, il a refusé de nous écouter, jusqu'à ce que Mycroft décide qu'il en avait eu assez et prenne les choses en main. »

« Laissez-moi deviner », l'interrompit John, incapable de se retenir. « Mycroft a eu un rendez-vous secret avec Sebastian, il lui a offert de l'argent en échange d'informations sur ce que faisait Sherlock, et Sebastian a accepté. »

« Oui. » Evander eut l'air surpris. « Exactement. Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

John haussa les épaules. « Une intuition, c'est tout. Continuez. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après ? »

« Mycroft avait enregistré leur rendez-vous, et aussi la fois où Sebastian était venu le voir pour lui donner son premier rapport. Il a continué ce petit cinéma jusqu'à verser un premier paiement sur le compte de Sebastian, et puis il a envoyé à Sherlock une copie des enregistrements et du relevé du compte en banque de Sebastian. »

_Ouch. _John tressaillit et Evander, remarquant sa réaction, continua : « Oui, ce n'était pas vraiment une méthode très délicate, mais Sherlock refusait de l'écouter. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer le drame qui en a résulté. Sherlock et Sebastian ont rompu le jour-même - j'ai entendu dire après que Sébastian a essayé de faire croire à tout le monde qu'_il _était celui qui s'était fatigué de Sherlock, comme si qui que ce soit pouvait y croire - et Sherlock a refusé de reparler à Mycroft pendant un bon moment ; tante Bella en a été terriblement contrariée. Sherlock a mis plusieurs années avant de commencer à le pardonner d'avoir eu raison au sujet de Sebastian, et ils ont l'air de mieux s'entendre maintenant. »

« Si vous le dîtes », fit John, dubitatif, repensant à la tension qui régnait à Baker Street à chaque fois que Mycroft leur rendait visite.

« Personnellement, je ne suis pas sûr que Sherlock ait vraiment tenu à Sebastian ; cela ne me surprendrait pas d'apprendre qu'il est juste sorti avec lui pour prouver que nous avions tort de nous moquer de lui, et qu'il a surtout été vexé de découvrir que Mycroft avait eu raison tout du long ; à mon avis, il n'a pas vraiment eu le cœur brisé et - oh, eh bien, quand on parle du loup. Salut Sherlock, c'est génial de te voir. John et moi ne faisions que discuter. »

Sherlock venait de faire son apparition, à droite de John. Il adressa un bref sourire à son cousin, mais John pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il était manifestement tendu et il sut que quelque chose l'inquiétait. Il ne put qu'espérer que Lestrade ne venait pas de lui envoyer un texto requérant leur retour immédiat à Londres ; contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu au départ, il passait finalement une agréable soirée - la famille Holmes s'était révélée être dotée des bonnes manières dont Sherlock était habituellement dépourvu.

« Salut Ev », dit Sherlock avec une bonne humeur un peu forcée. « J'espère que tu n'as rien dit qui puisse m'inquiéter. J'ai bien peur de devoir parler avec John, cela dit. »

« Bien sûr que non », sourit son cousin. « Je parlais juste à John de Sebastian, ton _affreux _petit-ami de l'époque. »

Le sourire du brun s'évanouit brusquement alors qu'il répondait sèchement, « _Ne commence pas._ »

Bon nombre d'officiers de police s'étaient empressés de filer plus vite que l'éclair après que Sherlock leur eut parlé de cette façon, mais Evander resta imperturbable et John ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Peut-être qu'après une bonne vingtaine d'années passées dans l'entourage de Sherlock avait suffi à rendre le jeune homme immunisé aux sautes d'humeur de son cousin.

« Sherlock, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne lui en aies pas parlé avant - »

« Arrête, Ev. »

« Mais tu n'as _pas _à en avoir honte », persista Evander, les sourcils froncés, et il lança un regard noir à Sherlock avant d'enchaîner. « Dieu sait que _j'ai_ eu plusieurs relations que, maintenant que j'ai pris du recul, je peux qualifier de terriblement _épouvantables_ - »

« Ferme-la. John, il faut que je te parle. »

Sans plus d'explications sa main se referma sur le poignet de John et Sherlock l'entraîna plus loin. John jeta un regard en arrière, essayant de lui transmettre ses excuses (« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré et désolé pour la grossièreté de votre cousin »). Evander se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil - de toute évidence, la rebuffade de Sherlock ne l'avait pas le moins du monde perturbé - et disparut bien vite dans la direction qu'avait prise le serveur aux cheveux bruns.

Sherlock ne relâcha pas son étreinte alors qu'il forçait John à le suivre dans un coin de la pièce ; ce dernier, avec le plus de tact possible, commença : « Ecoute, je crois que ta famille se fait des fausses idées sur - »

« _Tais-toi_ », répliqua acerbement Sherlock, avant de se reprendre. « S'il te plait. Tais-toi. Pas ici. »

« Très bien. » Entendre Sherlock lui dire 's'il te plait' suffit à lui faire perdre ses mots. Il chercha quelque chose à dire ; les doigts de son partenaire sur son poignet étaient glacés, et ses gestes étaient secs, nerveux. « Tu sais, Evander veut m'emmener faire du shopping. »

Lui jetant un furtif coup d'œil, John fut soulagé de voir Sherlock esquisser un sourire furtif et se détendre un peu. « Tu devrais le laisser faire. Il est employé par des créateurs comme organisateur de défilés, et Lagerfeld refuse de travailler sans lui. »

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais réalisé que tu avais une si grande famille. Ou qu'ils pouvaient être tous si accueillants. »

Sherlock lui lança un bref regard, l'air à la fois content et un peu surpris, mais lui répondit sur le ton sérieux qui lui été habituel. « Eh bien, il semblerait que cette admiration soit mutuelle ; tout le monde ne cesse de s'arrêter pour prendre le temps de me dire à quel point ils t'apprécient. Et bien sûr qu'ils sont accueillants, je n'ai pas été élevé par des _loups_. Ou peut-être t'attendais-tu à ce que j'ai des parents tirés d'un roman victorien typique, qui auraient eu l'habitude de nous enfermer moi et Mycroft à la cave à la moindre incartade ? »

« Mais tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. D'aucun d'eux ! »

Sherlock haussa les épaules. « C'est plutôt difficile à expliquer, quand tu ne les as pas rencontrés. »

« Mais tu aurais pu au moins les _mentionner_. Je veux dire, ils sont tous incroyablement riches et ils ont tous réussi dans leur domaine, et certains d'entre eux ont apparemment assez d'argent et de pouvoir pour _diriger toute l'Europe_. Ou, peut-être… Mon dieu, si ça se trouve, c'est exactement ce qu'ils _font_ et c'est juste que personne n'a encore remarqué… »

Malgré sa tension toujours présente, Sherlock donnait l'impression de retenir un éclat de rire. « Est-ce que tu réalises que tu parles à haute voix ? » lui demanda-t-il, traînant toujours John à travers la foule. Ils finirent enfin par sortir du grand salon bondé, et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce vide.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter's Delights**

**Auteur : **kate_lear

**Titre : **Winter's Delights

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John (et Evander/le serveur, on the side)

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Aucun. Promis, j'ai réfléchi à fond et je n'ai rien trouvé qui mérite de vous prévenir. A part peut-être une overdose de fluff, de Noël, et plus d'OCs que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

**Résumé : **C'est Noël, et Sherlock emmène John chez lui pour rencontrer toute la famille Holmes.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme promis, voilà la deuxième partie de cette traduction (qui, je le rappelle, en compte trois - plus une sorte d'épilogue, plus ou moins). Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos adorables reviews ; à ma grande honte, je dois vous avouer que mon beta et moi ne nous attendions pas à croiser autant de fans français de Sherlock. Wow, shame on me ; mais of course nous sommes ravis de découvrir un fandom aussi enthousiasme !

Voilà, encore merci pour vos commentaires (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler) et surtout merci à mon adorable BETA-POKEMON, F., qui non seulement corrige plus vite qu'un Firebolt en plein vol mais dont le petit frère est toujours malade (mais grâce aux voeux de Thecrasy je suis sûre qu'il ira mieux :D) ! La suite dans deux/trois jours guys !

* * *

**Winter's Delights**

* * *

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un vaste jardin d'hiver, envahi de plantes et d'arbustes ; des bancs de pierre couraient le long des murs, et deux autres autres étaient placés au centre de la pièce. A chaque coin, du lierre et des fleurs luxuriantes tombaient en cascade depuis les pots suspendus au haut plafond, et l'air était agréablement frais après la chaleur du salon.

Posant l'écharpe et son verre vide sur un banc, John eut à peine le temps de remarquer les guirlandes étincelantes que quelqu'un avait artistiquement installées sur le montant des portes-fenêtres (il se demanda si c'était une idée de Mel, les décorations ressemblaient tout à fait à son style) avant que Sherlock ne lui relâche brusquement le poignet, comme si sa peau l'avait brûlé ; le brun finit par laisser échapper : « Ecoute, je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? » John pensait déjà savoir, mais s'il avait jamais eu besoin de clarifications avant d'entamer une conversation difficile, c'était bien maintenant.

Sherlock indiqua d'un geste de la main la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. « Toute ma famille semble croire que nous… que nous… »

« Qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« Oui, ça. Je suis désolé. Si tu veux partir, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux t'appeler un taxi, tu devrais arriver à temps à la gare et pouvoir prendre le dernier train pour Londres, et je peux très bien inventer une raison pour expliquer à ma famille que - »

« Sherlock, stop. » John avait été momentanément frappé de mutisme en entendant d'abord Sherlock _s'excuser_ puis lui débiter comment il allait passer le reste de soirée, mais il finit par retrouver assez de voix pour lui demander : « Ralentis, s'il te plait. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rentrer à Londres ? »

« Parce que tout le monde », Sherlock fit un nouveau signe de la main en direction du salon rempli des gens terriblement intelligents, un peu étranges, mais tous charmants qui constituaient la famille Holmes, « tout le monde dans cette pièce pense que nous sommes un couple. Un fait que même _toi_, tu finiras forcément par remarquer. Quand quelqu'un a la même opinion sur la nature de nos relations à Londres, ça te met mal à l'aise, et tu prends souvent la peine de corriger les gens. J'ai pensé que tu trouverais insupportablement embarrassant d'avoir à dire à toute ma famille qu'ils ont tort, mais que tu serais tout aussi gêné d'avoir à te comporter avec moi comme ils s'attendent à ce que tu le fasses, alors j'ai cru que tu voudrais partir ; tu peux, rien ne t'oblige à rester. »

« Eh bien, je ne _veux_ pas partir, d'accord ? Et bordel, bien _sûr_, évidemment que j'avais remarqué, merci beaucoup. M'insulter n'aide pas beaucoup, tu sais. » John soupira. « Mon dieu, j'aimerais bien que tu te détendes un peu. »

Les pommettes de Sherlock avaient pris une teinte d'un rouge profond, presque pourpre, qui contrastait violemment avec sa pâleur habituelle ; et alors que John prenait une longue bouffée d'air frais, le brun se détourna et commença à faire les cent pas, agité. John se souvint brusquement d'une odeur de chlorine et de Sherlock se grattant la tête avec le canon d'un revolver chargé, alors que lui ne pouvait faire que regarder - il voulait lui enlever son arme, mais ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour porter son poids et il était incapable de se relever -

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'on est ensemble ? Je veux dire, une ou deux personnes qui se trompent, je peux le comprendre, mais _toute ta famille_… Est-ce que quelqu'un leur a dit quelque chose avant qu'on arrive ? »

Lorsqu'il vit que son ami n'avait pas l'air décidé à répondre, John répéta : « Sherlock, est-ce que quelqu'un - »

« Je t'ai entendu la première fois. » Il cessa de tourner en rond comme un dément mais refusait toujours de croiser son regard. « C'est Mycroft, bien sûr. Ce crétin, ce _connard _de Mycroft, qui n'a jamais rien de mieux à faire que de fourrer son _putain _de nez dans mes affaires et de _tout _gâcher - »

« Sherlock - »

Sherlock jurait rarement. Non parce qu'être poli ou décent lui importait, mais parce qu'il disait toujours (nonchalamment, bien sûr) que c'était le signe d'un vocabulaire limité ; alors entendre cette réplique ne l'avait pas tant choqué en elle-même (_ancien soldat_, merci bien, il avait l'habitude d'entendre des insultes) que son origine. Mais maintenant Sherlock fixait la porte d'un œil noir, le rouge aux joues et de toute évidence vexé ; il donnait l'impression de réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée de se précipiter à nouveau dans le salon et d'empaler Mycroft avec son parapluie.

« Sherlock », répéta John. Il se déplaça pour se mettre face à lui et essayer de le forcer à focaliser son attention sur lui. « Je suppose que le sens de l'humour de ton frère est encore plus étrange que ce que je croyais, mais même - pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait été raconté à toute ta famille que j'étais ton copain ? »

« _Parce que_ », répliqua amèrement Sherlock, son regard noir toujours fixé dans la direction de son frère par-dessus la tête de John, « il essaie depuis des mois de me faire adopter son point de vue. Parce que c'est un sournois, hypocrite, _gras_, machiavélique - oh, je vais le _tuer_. »

John lui attrapa le bras et le retint fermement alors que Sherlock passait à côté de lui pour se précipiter vers la porte. « Eh bien, je suppose que s'entretuer serait considéré comme suivre la tradition de Noël au sein d'un nombre de familles britanniques, bien que je ne parle pas d'expérience. Mais avant que tu n'ailles le tuer, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me dire _qu'est-ce_ qu'il a essayé de te forcer à faire ? Juste pour savoir, pour quand je serai au Yard en train de verser ta caution. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sherlock dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et se redressa - il avait l'expression d'un homme se rendant à sa propre exécution.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du premier soir où on s'est rencontrés, pendant le cas avec le chauffeur de taxi, celui que tu as pris la liberté de baptiser 'Une Etude en Rose' sur ton blog ? »

« Oui », dit John, refusant de se laisser distraire par l'insulte implicite sur la façon dont il avait résumé l'affaire.

« Et au restaurant tu me poussais à te déclarer quelle était mon orientation sexuelle, comme si connaître quelle étiquette restrictive la société décide de coller sur quelqu'un allait t'aider à identifier les gens et à tellement mieux les _connaître_ - »

« _Sherlock._ »

« Oui. Bien. Bref. Je t'ai dit que j'étais marié à mon travail et désintéressé par toute forme de relation sexuelle avec toi. »

« Je m'en souviens bien. » John se rappela qu'il avait été froissé à l'époque, juste un peu. Après tout, il n'avait même pas dit qu'il pourrait être intéressé (même s'il lui aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas noter le physique saisissant de son nouveau colocataire) et déjà Sherlock avait pris bien soin d'assurer à John qu'il ne ressentait absolument aucune forme d'attirance envers lui.

Mais maintenant il sentait une pointe de curiosité, presque d'espoir, naître dans sa poitrine. Si cette conversation hésitante que Sherlock avait toutes les peines du monde à lui entamer vraiment finissait par prendre la direction à laquelle il songeait… eh bien, il ne pourrait qu'en être heureux. _Vraiment_ heureux, en fait.

Sherlock eut une quinte de toux et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par-dessus la tête de John. « Eh bien, même si c'était sans doute la vérité à cette époque, des évènements ultérieurs m'ont amené à réaliser que je pourrais, éventuellement, me mentir à moi-même maintenant si je disais que la situation n'avait pas changé. »

Quand John avait quinze ans, il avait eu la distincte impression d'être le maître de l'univers lorsque Jennifer Thomson, la plus jolie fille de sa classe, lui avait envoyé une carte pour la Saint-Valentin. Ils étaient gaiment sortis ensemble pendant deux mois avant qu'elle ne le largue pour un nouvel élève qui venait juste de s'inscrire à l'école - un nouvel élève à moitié espagnol et à l'air bien plus exotique que lui. Il s'agissait de la dernière fois où il se souvenait avoir ressenti une telle sensation d'exultation et d'allégresse dans l'estomac alors que quelqu'un lui annonçant être amoureux de lui. Même quand cette personne avait l'air aussi malheureuse à ce sujet que Sherlock en cet instant.

« Donc tu es en train de dire que tu - m'apprécies ? »

Sherlock eut un soupir méprisant. « Bien sûr que je t'_apprécies_, je tolère ton obsession ridicule du rangement et les articles de ton blog consternants de bêtise au sujet ma '_spectaculaire ignorance' _depuis quasiment un an maintenant. »

Cette réplique irritée rendit John sûr et certain qu'il était sur la bonne voie, et il insista. « Je veux dire, tu as envie de sortir avec moi. »

« Mon dieu, tu parles comme si nous étions tous les deux des gamins de treize ans - »

« _Sherlock !_ »

« Oui, oui, très bien. J'en ai envie. De sortir avec toi, si c'est comme ça que tu veux appeler ça. Ca te va ? Il y a un haut pourcentage de chances pour que tu ne sois pas intéressé, ou que tu sois même potentiellement dégoûté - même si c'est une _très faible_ possibilité, tu t'es montré être une personne généralement tolérante - alors laisse-moi t'assurer que je ne ferai rien. J'ai réussi à résister à ton attrait physique jusqu'ici et je ne pense pas avoir le moindre problème à persister dans cette voie. »

Détournant les yeux, Sherlock ajouta avec mauvaise humeur : « Mycroft m'encourage à t'en parler depuis des mois maintenant ; ce stupide imbécile est aussi romantique qu'une jeune fille de l'ère victorienne. De toute évidence il a pensé que notre traditionnelle réunion familiale de Noël serait une bonne opportunité pour provoquer cette conversation entre nous, et je suis certain qu'apprendre le succès de ses plans le rendra _extatique_. »

« Tu as dit », commença lentement John ; il essayait de toutes ses forces de se concentrer, mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer '_il a dit « des mois » - il ressent ça depuis des mois'_ et son esprit refusait d'imaginer autre chose que ce que serait la sensation des lèvres de Sherlock contre les siennes, « qu'il y avait un haut - »

« Pourcentage de chances pour que tu ne sois pas intéressé, mais que tu n'avais pas besoin de te sentir physiquement menacé pour autant, oui, oui, je m'en souviens. Quoi ? Tu as besoin d'une preuve plus probante ? J'aurais cru qu'un ancien soldat pourrait - »

Sherlock interrompit sa diatribe acerbe quand John fit un pas en avant, s'approchant si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, et lui murmura : « Et dans le cas _peu probable_ où je serais intéressé ? »

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers lui ; John ne le touchait pas encore, mais il avait bel et bien pénétré le périmètre de sécurité que le brun prenait soin de conserver en permanence autour de lui. Enfin, maintenant que John accordait à cette question toute l'attention qu'elle méritait, il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Sherlock ne s'était jamais donné cette peine.

« Dans ce cas-là », répondit ce dernier, la voix soudainement étranglée, « tu ferais effectivement mieux de t'inquiéter. Beaucoup, même. »

Sherlock avait sur lui l'odeur des vêtements fraichement lavés qu'il portait et des traces subtiles de l'aftershave qu'il utilisait en de rares occasions, lorsqu'il voulait faire un effort. Il avait laissé les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverts ; John pouvait voir le creux de sa gorge, le minuscule grain de beauté sur son cou. Sherlock finit par déglutir, nerveux.

« Sherlock », murmura-t-il, et dieu, sa propre voix ne se ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était d'habitude. « Tu peux m'embrasser. Maintenant, de préférence. »

A l'occasion, il s'était laissé aller à imaginer ce que cela ferait, d'embrasser Sherlock ; pour dire la vérité, même plus souvent qu'« à l'occasion ». La première chose qu'il avait remarquée, c'était que Sherlock avaient des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées qui semblaient _faites_ pour être embrasser pendant des heures, et souvent il s'était représenté Sherlock et lui enlacés sur le sofa passant leurs soirées ne rien faire d'autre. Mais la deuxième chose qu'il avait notée avait été que si Sherlock (avec sa haute taille et sa posture d'escrimeur) décidait de refuser un baiser de sa part, il ne lui suffirait que de se redresser et de lever le menton et John se retrouverait sur la pointe des pieds et l'air idiot.

Mais le brun ne s'était pas redressé en cet instant précis ; en fait, Sherlock s'était même _penché_, sa posture droite comme la justice complètement oubliée, de sorte à ce que John n'eut qu'à lever le visage vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

La première fois que leurs lèvres se touchèrent ne fut pas parfaite - leurs nez se heurtèrent lorsqu'ils penchèrent tous les deux la tête du même côté, et le baiser de Sherlock atterrit plus près du menton de John que sur ses lèvres - mais Sherlock finit par lâcher un grognement impatient, plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de John et fit une deuxième tentative qui se révéla infiniment meilleure.

Les lèvres de Sherlock étaient presque brûlantes et bien plus douces que ce dont elles avaient l'air - mais là encore, John avait plutôt l'habitude de les voir pincées, réduites en une ligne désapprobatrice alors que leur propriétaire se plaignait de son ennui ou de l'idiotie profonde du monde qui l'entourait. Non sans délicatesse, John passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son ami et immédiatement Sherlock entrouvrit la bouche en réponse, pressant sa langue avec ardeur contre la sienne. Quand John l'imita, le brun en profita pour faire une brève tentative d'incursion dans sa bouche, le taquinant une seconde avant de reculer ; John laissa échapper un gémissement et Sherlock recula avant de le dévisager.

« Mais qu'_est-ce _que tu as bu ? »

Il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et s'en servit pour les rapprocher de nouveau ; John céda à l'envie de s'appuyer contre la paume qui recouvrait toujours sa joue tout en répondant, « Du caïpirinha. Le nouveau mojito, d'après Evander. »

« Je t'en _prie_, ne mentionne pas Evander maintenant », murmura Sherlock, penchant son visage vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« J'aurais cru que tu aurais pu le déduire en voyant ce qu'il restait dans mon verre », fit John au même instant.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son partenaire en direction du verre en question, encore à moitié rempli de glace en train de fondre et de restes de citron, posé sur un des hauts bancs de pierre. « Je… non, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

Et cela devait bien signifier _quelque chose_, songea John alors que la bouche de Sherlock trouvait à nouveau la sienne et que ses yeux se fermaient. Cela _devait_ avoir son importance - Sherlock avait été si nerveux à l'idée d'avoir cette conversation avec lui qu'il avait manqué de remarquer quelque chose d'aussi évident - mais John n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait exactement.

Cette fois, leurs lèvres étaient déjà entrouvertes lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent et leur baiser fut tout de suite presque violent - brûlant et urgent, une promesse définitive qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là, et il fit naître dans l'esprit de John des images qui lui firent craindre un instant que ses jambes ne soient plus capables de supporter son poids. Il tendit le bras derrière lui, cherchant à l'aveuglette un mur ou un banc contre lequel s'appuyer.

Soudainement Sherlock le poussa en arrière et, stupéfait, John crut pendant une demi-seconde qu'il le repoussait avant de réaliser que le brun lui avait fermement agrippé les hanches ; Sherlock le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le rebord d'un des hauts bancs de pierre dans le creux de son dos. Avec soulagement, John s'y appuya et passa sa main dans la nuque de Sherlock, appui qu'il utilisa pour forcer ce dernier à se baisser ; il en profita pour l'embrasser férocement et passa son autre main sous la veste de son ami pour agripper sa chemise.

Quand Sherlock recula pour lui mordiller l'oreille et presser de fervents baisers dans son cou, John rejeta la tête en arrière, essayant de rendre sa gorge plus accessible aux lèvres enthousiastes de son partenaire - en cet instant, il aurait bien apprécié avoir quelques centimètres de plus. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock, il n'avait cessé de se répéter qu'il n'était pas _petit_, pas vraiment. Par Saint-George, la taille moyenne d'un homme au Royaume-Uni était d'un mètre soixante-dix-sept et il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins ; ce n'était pas de sa faute si son colocataire avait approximativement la taille de la perche d'un champion olympique de saut en hauteur et de surcroît était si mince qu'il donnait l'impression d'être encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Frappé par une idée, John s'agrippa au bord du banc de pierre et se hissa dessus. Sherlock avait de toute évidence eu la même idée puisqu'il s'empressa de placer ses mains sur ses fesses et essaya de l'y aider - ce qui se conclut par un entrochequement de dents et John donnant accidentellement un coup de genoux à Sherlock dans la hanche. Et une autre partie de l'anatomie de ce dernier, bien plus sensible, ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes surnaturels et au bond adroit du brun - sinon, leurs activités de la soirée auraient été fortement compromises. Mais lorsque John haleta un « Désolé ! Mon dieu, je suis désolé, je voulais pas - » mortifié, Sherlock eut un petit rire et se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, écartant les genoux de John désormais assis et se glissant entre eux.

Oh, c'était tellement mieux. Les mains de Sherlock étaient partout, ou du moins il en avait l'impression : elles agrippaient ses bras et ses épaules, caressaient ses cheveux, et se glissaient dans le creux de son dos pour le pousser à s'avancer plus près du bord du banc - ainsi ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches. Sherlock, le découvrit John, avait surtout de grandes jambes ; avec John assis au niveau de ses hanches, leurs visages étaient à la hauteur parfaite pour s'embrasser. Il avait conscience de sentir l'érection de Sherlock contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse - quelques baisers suffisaient à l'exciter à ce point - et, oh, John s'entendit laissa échapper un gémissement avide alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de son partenaire.

Les pommettes de Sherlock étaient passées d'un rouge vif à un rose soutenu - mais c'était l'excitation et le plaisir qui en étaient la cause cette fois - qui s'étendait maintenant à ses joues et son nez. John pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant et saccadé sur sa peau lorsque Sherlock lui embrassa l'oreille et murmura, la voix tremblante, « Regarde-toi. Mon dieu, est-ce que tu as la moindre _idée_ de ce que j'ai envie de te faire ? »

John se sentir rougir, et il fit glisser l'une de ses mains des boucles brunes de Sherlock jusqu'au bas de son dos avant de la laisser descendre jusqu'à ses fesses ; il finit par murmurer, la voix rauque, « Non. Mais peu importe ce que c'est - tout me va, la réponse est oui. »

Sentir les hanches étroites de Sherlock entre ses jambes était désespérément excitant. Après avoir entendu sa réponse, le brun l'embrassa et le prit par les hanches, pressant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, séparées seulement par quelques centimètres de tissu et John laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un glapissement.

Quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge de façon manifeste, John sursauta et faillit mordre la lèvre de Sherlock. Ce dernier tourna la tête immédiatement et John put voir Mel et Evander qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mel avait les joues un peu roses, et Evander leur adressait un grand sourire.

« Désolé de vous interrompre », dit-il, l'air tout sauf désolé, « Mais Mycroft nous a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous dire que le dîner est servi. Il ne voulait pas venir lui-même, il a dit qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait vraiment _pas_ besoin de voir. »

Même s'il souhaitait de toutes ses forces que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds après avoir été surpris les mains plaqués sur les fesses de Sherlock, et qu'il était tout à fait conscient d'avoir les jambes autour de ses hanches, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de Mycroft prononçant cette réplique de sa voix sèche et toujours si sérieuse.

Quand Sherlock fit mine de reculer, il lui agrippa les hanches de ses genoux dans un pur réflexe de panique. Les dix dernières minutes (ou quinze ? vingt ? Il aurait été bien incapable de le dire) l'avaient définitivement excité plus que de raison, et il n'avait _vraiment _pas envie que les cousins de Sherlock puissent voir à quel point - même si Evander n'y verrait sans doute aucun inconvénient. En fait, c'était plutôt même _parce que_ Evander n'y verrait aucun inconvénient.

Sherlock lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, et dit simplement, « Nous arrivons dans une minute. »

Il voulait de toute évidence les faire partir, mais Evander s'attarda un instant. « Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment mignons, tous les deux. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, et pourtant on dirait que vous vous embrassez comme si c'était la première fois. »

« _Dégage_, Ev. Il n'y a pas dans le coin des serveurs que tu puisses aller sexuellement harceler ? »

Evander leur adressa un clin d'œil. « Déjà fait, mon cher - j'ai un petit rendez-vous après le dîner. Si j'ai autant de chance que cette écharpe, je m'estimerai heureux. »

Alors que John commençait à réaliser qu'il était effectivement assis sur quelque chose de moelleux, Mel prit le bras d'Evander et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce en essayant d'étouffer son rire ; Sherlock donnait l'impression d'essayer de se forcer à froncer les sourcils et non d'éclater de rire lui-même.

Seuls à nouveau, il dévisagea John avec attention. « Ca va ? »

Une question absurdement polie pour quelqu'un qui, à peine trois minutes plus tôt, avait embrassé John jusqu'à en perdre haleine, qui avait l'air toujours débraillé et décidément bien différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude. John ne put retenir un éclat de rire, et il prit soin de graver dans sa mémoire l'expression perdue de Sherlock.

« Ca va », finit-il par répondre, souriant comme un fou. « _Super _bien, en fait. Je viens juste de m'offrir en spectacle à deux de tes cousins, je me suis fait embrasser comme jamais depuis des années, et maintenant je vais devoir partager le repas de Noël avec ta famille alors que je n'ai jamais été excité de toute ma vie. Et pour couronner le tout… », John bougea un peu ; Sherlock laissa échapper un murmure incompréhensible et resserra ses mains sur sa taille. « … je suis assis sur l'écharpe que Mel m'a donnée. »

Il reprit l'écharpe en question et la lui montra ; Sherlock lança au tricot un regard de mépris absolu mais s'abstint de tout commentaire, faisant de toute évidence un effort pour rester poli.

John ajouta, naturel, « Je l'aime bien, en fait. Je pense que je vais la mettre sur les scènes de crimes. »

Sherlock perdit son self-control. « Hors de question. Cette écharpe _est _déjà un crime à elle toute seule. »

« Bon, speut-être que je ne la mettrai qu'à Baker Street, alors. »

« Si tu penses que je pourrais t'_embrasser _alors que tu portes - »

« Peut-être que je vais la réserver pour quand je voudrai te déshabiller, te faire asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine et t'attacher les mains dans le dos. Je me mettrai à genoux devant toi - je pourrai te sucer, si tu veux. Tu devras me regarder faire, mais », il prit soin de faire une pause pour laisser ses déclarations faire effet, avant de continuer, « tu ne pourras pas me toucher. Mm, quoique, juste pour être sûr, il faudra peut-être que je t'attache les chevilles aussi ; je vous connais, toi et ton imagination. »

John se sentit rougir - énoncer à haute voix un de ses fantasmes le mettait mal à l'aise - mais voir Sherlock déstabilisé en valait le coup.

« Je te laisserai faire. » Ce dernier n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver ses esprits et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix rauque, glissant sa main jusqu'à l'érection de John toujours prisonnière de son pantalon : « Je te laisserai faire, tu le sais ? »

Frissonnant en sentant le souffle de Sherlock sur sa peau et ses doigts élégants traçant le contour de sa braguette, John fit remarquer d'une voix faible, « Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment à retrouver mon calme pour le dîner, là. »

« Désolé. »

Mais Sherlock n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air désolé quand il se recula et laissa John descendre du banc. Après avoir épousseté son pantalon, ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et pria pour que la fraîcheur du jardin d'hiver suffise à faire disparaître la teinte rouge de ses joues et l'excitation qu'il sentait enflammer le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'assister au dîner si tu n'en as pas envie. » Au lieu de regarder John, Sherlock se focalisa sur sa veste qu'il reboutonna avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « On m'a dit que le dîner de Noël avec ma famille pouvait être un peu… épuisant, donc si tu préfères nous pouvons monter directement dans la chambre et nous y faire apporter un plateau. Comme tu veux. »

John avait encore l'esprit embrumé par leurs baisers, et maintenant Sherlock lui demandait son avis sur ce qu'ils allaient faire plutôt que de lui aboyer des ordres - génial, il en avait même la tête qui tournait. Il finit par réussir à répondre : « Quoi ? Sherlock, bien _sûr_ que je veux dîner avec eux. Je les trouve charmants. Un peu fous, et ils sont tous ridiculement talentueux, et c'est possible qu'un jour ils essayent de dominer le monde… mais ils sont charmants. »

« Oh, eh bien », et Sherlock adressa un sourire à ses boutons de manchettes alors qu'ils les remettaient en place. « C'est… bien. Parfait. »

Soudainement, John eut une horrible intuition et, avec un sourire nerveux, il lui demanda : « Oh mon dieu, on ne va pas manger quelque chose d'affreux, genre du daim ou de l'ortolan, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que je vais devoir avaler quelque chose de politiquement incorrect ? »

« _Non_, John. » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de la salle à manger ; John lui emboîta le pas. « Et je ne sais pas très bien d'où te vient cette idée que je suis issu d'une famille d'aristocrates. Oncle Jasper vient juste de gagner sa deuxième étoile au Michelin, donc je suppose qu'il a dû envahir la cuisine avec une horde d'assistants et que nous allons manger ce que son inspiration lui aura dicté de nous préparer. Je peux t'assurer que ce sera très bon, quel que soit son choix. »

Alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce adjacente (vide, en dehors des serveurs qui discutaient et débarrassaient les verres vides), John se dit qu'il pouvait deviner quelle était la personne qui avait décrit la famille de son ami comme étant 'épuisante' et demanda à voix haute : « A la banque, en mars… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris l'affaire que te proposais Sebastian, si vous vous êtes quittés en si mauvais termes tous les deux ? »

Sans le regarder, Sherlock haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Nous avions besoin de cet argent. »

_Tu veux dire_ _que_ moi_, j'avais besoin de cet argent_, songea John, jetant un coup d'œil au profil impassible du brun et se souvenant que ce matin-là il lui avait justement demandé, mal à l'aise et embarrassé, de lui prêter un peu de monnaie. Et dans l'heure qui avait suivi Sherlock avait accepté l'affaire d'un ex qu'il détestait probablement, tout ça pour pouvoir lui donner l'argent en question.

Quelque chose dans son expression convainquit John que son ami n'avait définitivement pas l'intention d'en discuter. Pas ici, et peut-être même jamais ; alors il choisit de continuer sur un autre sujet. « Si tu as un tel réseau de cousins qui ont tous réussi, pourquoi est-ce que tu cherchais un coloc ? »

« Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait de moi. »

Sherlock avait l'air vexé et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, s'efforçant tout de même de garder son sérieux et de ne pas éclater de rire quand il dit : « Vraiment ? Oh, c'est incroyable. Quelle honte, vraiment. »

« Oui, très bien, merci beaucoup. » Sherlock lui lança un regard noir, mais John décela l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. « Je suis _au courant_ : je suis un colocataire difficile ; je l'avais dit à Stamford. »

« Et encore une chose : si 'Sherlock' est ton deuxième prénom, alors quel est le premier ? »

Sherlock avait ouvert la porte du hall et se tenait en retrait pour lui permettre de passer en premier, et quand John se retourna pour croiser son regard Sherlock leva les yeux (qui étaient apparemment fixés quelque part dans la région de son postérieur) et fronça les sourcils avant de lui demander : « Maintenant que nous nous sommes embrassés, tu penses que ça te donne carte blanche pour me poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête ? »

« C'est possible », sourit John - il appréciait plutôt cette idée. « Alors, c'est quoi ? »

Alors que le brun ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre (ou changer de sujet, au choix, John s'attendait aux deux), le bruit d'un gong résonna quelque part dans les entrailles de la maison.

« Oh », fit Sherlock, l'air ravi. « Ca, c'est le dîner. »

* * *

John fut infiniment soulagé de découvrir que le repas ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce à quoi il s'était attendu (quelque chose d'horriblement chic, éventuellement avec un service de table en argent et un silence pesant). Plusieurs conversations animées se tenaient déjà en même temps autour de l'immense table, et Sherlock indiqua discrètement du coude à John deux sièges vides à l'une des extrémités. Leur arrivée tardive ne leur attira aucune remarque - bien que le sourire que Mel leur adressa battait de loin celui du chat de Cheshire, et la grand-mère de Sherlock leur accorda un regard indulgent et affectueux que John considéra presque plus perturbant que le sourire de la jeune fille.

La table était envahie d'une multitude de plats, et au lieu des serveurs en cravate noire que John avait redoutés, les gens semblaient se servir eux-mêmes - on entendait voler de nombreuses remarques du style « Envoyez les légumes par ici, voulez-vous ? » et « Lance, passe les pommes de terre à ton grand-père ». Mais la seule chose à laquelle John prêtait vraiment attention, c'était la main que Sherlock laissa posée sur son genoux pendant la plupart du repas, et sa voix qui lui décrivait à l'oreille en quoi consistait la plupart des plats. Content de pouvoir expliquer le rouge qui lui montait progressivement aux joues par les bouteilles de vin qui circulaient de convive en convive, il eut cependant bien du mal à manger comme un être humain civilisé et à se retenir d'entraîner directement Sherlock jusqu'à leur chambre.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air d'éprouver les mêmes difficultés que lui - il n'ôtait sa main que pour faire passer les condiments ou le vin à qui les réclamait avant de la replacer immédiatement sur la jambe de John, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse ou cherche à partir si rien n'était là pour le retenir. Son attitude était étrangement attachante, même si cela accrut de beaucoup les difficultés qu'éprouvait John à formuler des réponses sensées aux questions que lui adressaient les divers membres de la famille assis avec eux au bout de la table et qui ne semblaient vouloir cesser de l'inclure dans leurs conversations.

Quand on eut servi le café et que les gens commencèrent à se séparer en petits groupes, déplaçant leurs chaises le long de la table pour se rapprocher des membres de la famille avec lequels ils n'avaient pas encore parlé, tante Octavia vint les voir pour se présenter et demander à John comment il trouvait la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sherlock. Olivia était une femme grande et élégante, habillée d'un tailleur parfaitement ajusté qui lui donnait l'air d'être la PDG d'une multi-nationale au chiffre d'affaires annuel de plusieurs milliards de livres ; et quand elle leur demanda avec sollicitude : « Vous êtes bien sûrs que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin, tous les deux ? », John essaya de ne pas rougir en se rappelant du contenu de leur table de chevet.

« Ca va », balbutia-t-il.

Sherlock, cet imbécile, avait encore une fois disparu quelque part, et John résista à l'envie de le chercher des yeux et de lui faire signe de venir à sa rescousse.

« Rappelez-moi dans quelle chambre vous êtes… ? »

« La… euh, la chambre Moyen-Orient. »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai », sourit-elle. « J'espère que vous l'aimez. Je me souviens encore, quand je l'ai décorée ; j'ai particulièrement apprécié de m'occuper de cette pièce. Enfin, chaque chambre a son caractère, mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup ma chambre Schéhérazade. J'ai pensé qu'elle vous plairait à tous les deux, étant donné que vous êtes vous-même un conteur. »

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire malicieux, mais John était trop stupéfait pour vraiment l'apprécier. « Désolé, mais vous avez refait l'intérieur de _toute _la maison vous-même ? »

« Oui. La décoration intérieure et la restauration de bâtiments historiques ont toujours été une de mes passions. Assurez-vous de jeter un coup d'œil au plafond de votre chambre, c'est l'une de mes parties favorites de la maison. »

Sur-le-champ, John s'imagina avec précision allongé sur l'énorme lit, fixant le plafond sans le voir, gémissant, alors que Sherlock embrassait son estomac avant de descendre plus -

Octavia décida d'encourager allègrement le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle ajouta : « En particulier la partie juste au-dessus de votre lit. Ca m'a pris des jours pour la finir. »

« Oui, d'accord, très bien », répondit John, espérant que sa voix ressemblerait à autre chose qu'à un glapissement mortifié. Elle le regardait avec un air si poli qu'il lui était juste impossible de faire le lien entre cette femme et les préservatifs disposés avec soin dans leur chambre ; juste à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à faire ses excuses et à prendre la fuite, Sherlock revint vers lui. Il prit place juste derrière John, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans sa nuque - John sentit sa peau le picoter et ses joues s'enflammer.

« Bonsoir, tante O », fit Sherlock, toujours aussi poli, sans la moindre trace de la grossièreté qui avait fait promettre à Anderson le mois dernier encore qu'il allait finir par l'étrangler. « Merci de nous avoir invités. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est rien, c'est délicieux de pouvoir te revoir. » Octavia adressa un sourire chaleureux à son neveu, et John prit un moment pour se demander (et ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée) comment Sherlock, plus renfermé et glacial que toutes les personnes de sa connaissance, avait fait pour grandir au sein d'une famille aussi accueillante et démonstrative.

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant, les garçons ? »

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais faire faire à John le tour de la maison », répondit Sherlock avec affabilité, glissant avec adresse le bout de ses doigts dans le col de la chemise de John pour caresser le haut de son dos. « Puisqu'il n'a pas eu le temps de visiter avant le dîner. »

« Une idée merveilleuse », lui accorda Octavia. « En fait, nous en parlions justement. Tu dois t'assurer qu'il ait bien l'occasion de prêter attention aux détails du plafond de votre chambre. »

Sans avertissement, elle leur sourit d'un air entendu, et quand John se retourna sur son siège il fut stupéfait de voir que le teint de Sherlock avait viré à l'écarlate.

« J'y penserai », réussit-il à répondre. « Viens, John. »

« Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au hall d'entrée. « Plein de gens font tout le temps des remarques sur nous à Londres et ça ne t'a jamais dérangé. »

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration. « Oui, eh bien. A Londres, je ne savais pas… », et il réajusta nerveusement sa veste alors que sa voix se faisait un peu plus rauque, « … j'ignorais comment tu embrassais. Ou quel goût tu avais. Maintenant… les choses sont différentes. »

« Je sais. Ecoute, Sherlock, quand elle a dit… elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire… »

« Oh, il est bien possible que si. Qui sait ? C'est plutôt difficile à dire, avec tante O ; elle ne dit jamais rien ouvertement mais Papa a toujours raconté qu'elle avait un certain sens de l'humour. Et tu as vu ce qu'il y avait dans la table de chevet. Ev s'entend très bien avec elle - c'est la première de la famille à qui il a annoncé qu'il était gay, avant même de le dire à ses parents. »

Il s'étaient arrêtés en plein milieu du hall (carrelé de noir et blanc, avec des murs de lambris sombres) et Sherlock reprit. « Eh bien. On commence ? »

Levant les yeux, John découvrit qu'Octavia était, au fond, bien plus traditionaliste dans sa décoration de Noël qu'il ne l'était lui-même. Sherlock se tourna vers la porte d'entrée principale et alla jusqu'à : « La maison originale construite sur ce site a été érigée en - » avant qu'il ne s'interrompe en sentant la main de John sur sa nuque.

Enchanté par cette nouvelle capacité à le distraître que John venait de se découvrir, ce dernier en profita pour l'attirer vers lui avant de l'embrasser doucement, chastement, leurs lèvres se touchant à peine plus d'une seconde.

« Je ne proteste pas, bien au contraire », murmura Sherlock lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, son souffle brûlant contre la bouche de John, « mais c'était en quel honneur ? »

La main toujours délicatement posée contre sa gorge, John leva les yeux au plafond et le brun eut un reniflement dédaigneux en apercevant le bouquet de feuilles d'un vert profond et orné de baies blanches éclatantes.

« Superstition païenne », souffla-t-il, alors même qu'il entraînait John dans un second baiser. Un baiser lent, langoureux, qui fit frissonner John de la tête aux pieds - et qui fut une fois de plus interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent Mycroft qui les observait avec un amusement mal déguisé.

« John, vous avez de toute évidence une très mauvaise influence sur mon frère. L'année dernière à la même époque il se moquait sans réserve des traditions de Noël. Sherlock, il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de t'informer que les gens sont sur le point de sortir de la salle à manger ; je suis certain que tu préférerais ne pas avoir à leur offrir un tel spectacle quand ils arriveront ici. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Mycroft salua John d'un signe de tête et reprit son chemin vers le salon.

« Mon dieu, il va être insupportable pendant des _mois_ après ça », maugréa Sherlock.

« Sûrement. Mais il l'a mérité, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sherlock se contenta de répondre par un grognement irrité, mais John savait qu'il était d'accord avec lui. Pendant tout le dîner, il avait vu son ami non seulement remplir le verre de son frère sans qu'on le lui demande et lui passer les chocolats sans faire la moindre remarque sarcastique, mais même lui adresser un petit sourire quand Sherlock avait cru que personne ne les regardait. Selon les critères des frères Holmes, c'était probablement le plus proche équivalent d'une chaleureuse étreinte et de remerciements démonstratifs.

Détournant les yeux du dos de son frère qui disparaissait derrière une porte, Sherlock sembla remarquer pour la première fois que le bras de John se trouvait toujours autour de sa taille et dit, avec hésitation : « Tu sais, quand la plupart des gens visitent la maison, ils ont tendance à commencer par le haut avant de s'attaquer aux étages inférieurs. »

John n'aurait pas cru possible d'entendre Sherlock avoir l'air aussi gêné, mais il parvint à dissimuler son sourire et à répondre avec sérieux : « Eh bien, on doit la suivre la tradition, non ? Passe devant. »

Il relevait pratiquement du domaine de l'impossible de ne pas admirer les jambes et les fesses de Sherlock alors que ce dernier montait l'escalier devant lui, et John ne se donna même pas la peine d'essayer. Quand ils atteignirent le haut de l'escalier Sherlock murmura, apparemment un peu essouflé : « Alors, par où est-ce que tu veux commencer ? Il y a la salle de bains style Renaissance, ou la chambre décorée comme… »

Sherlock perdit ses mots lorsque John prit sa main dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant semblant de considérer sérieusement la question alors que Sherlock fixait avidement sa bouche, avant de dire : « Eh bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait toujours commencer par notre - »

« Très bien. »

« Je veux dire, ta tante a vraiment _dit_ que - »

« En effet. »

« Parfait alors. »

John pouvait parfaitement sentir Sherlock se rapprocher à chaque pas un peu plus de lui alors qu'il les entraînait vers la porte de leur chambre et en actionnait la poignée. Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur Sherlock l'attira contre lui ; sa main caressa sa joue et ses lèvres déposèrent une infinité de baisers révérents sur le visage de John, traçant les contours de ses sourcils et de son nez, avant de finalement se poser sur sa bouche.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter's Delights**

**Auteur : **kate_lear

**Titre : **Winter's Delights

**Pairing : **Sherlock/John (et Evander/le serveur, on the side)

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Aucun. Promis, j'ai réfléchi à fond et je n'ai rien trouvé qui mérite de vous prévenir. A part peut-être une overdose de fluff, de Noël, et plus d'OCs que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer.

**Résumé : **C'est Noël, et Sherlock emmène John chez lui pour rencontrer toute la famille Holmes.

**Note de la traductrice :** Hello there =) Bon, je sais, je vous avais dit que la suite (et fin, yay) serait publiée hier, mais - eh bien, mon adorable beta-pokémon que nous adorons tous a été assez occupé par son petit frère ces derniers jours (ah, RL can be such a waste of time), et il vient à peine de m'envoyer cette troisième et dernière partie. Bref, j'espère que vous ne lui en voulez pas trop !

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires aussi gentils les uns que les autres (surtout aux anonymes, auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre), merci à **Thecrasy **et **Hanako Hayashi **qui sont adorables, et à mon beta-pokémon qui l'est plus encore ; bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Winter's Delights**

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, John reprit peu à peu conscience et ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé d'un côté du lit, près du bord ; Sherlock était pressé contre son dos et John pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Tournant la tête, il put voir, juste derrière la tête de Sherlock, l'immense matelas aux draps froissés et il ne chercha pas à retenir le sourire qui se forma sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sherlock était du genre à faire des câlins mais c'était assez charmant, en vérité (et il mourait déjà d'impatience à l'idée de voir la tête que son ami ferait quand il le lui dirait en face).

Sherlock avait passé une de ses jambes sur celles de John, le clouant au matelas et l'empêchant de bouger, et un de ses bras était enroulé autour de la taille de John - il le serrait contre lui comme si le tabac du monde entier avait disparu et que John détenait la dernière boîte de patchs de nicotine. Sherlock émettait autant de chaleur qu'un radiateur marchant à plein régime ; il essaya de ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il repoussa en silence l'épais duvet de plumes qui les recouvrait tous les deux avant d'étouffer de chaud.

Même si le brun était encore endormi, ses hanches étaient toujours pressées contre les fesses de John, et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux à nouveau, se délectant des souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été… eh bien, pour être honnête, John avait déjà connu mieux. Oh, bien sûr, ça avait été _bon_ - ils avaient joui tous les deux, et le fait qu'il ait fait ça avec _Sherlock _avait été déjà suffisamment inouï en lui-même - mais tout avait été si _vite_. Comme si Sherlock n'avait pas cru que John soit vraiment d'accord avant de l'avoir complètement déshabillé et qu'il n'ait eu au moins un orgasme en sa présence. Mais pour être honnête, cette initiative n'avait pas vraiment dérangé John - bien au contraire. Il avait ressenti la même frénésie à l'idée de tenir Sherlock contre lui ; il supposait que plusieurs mois d'observation furtive et de frustration contenue pouvaient être considérés comme les préliminaires les plus élaborés de l'Histoire.

Sherlock s'était jeté sur lui dès le moment où la porte avait claqué derrière eux. En quelques secondes, John s'était retrouvé allongé sur la couverture avec la tête de Sherlock entre ses jambes, complètement nu à l'exception de son boxer qui restait accroché à sa cheville ; ses cuisses avaient été hissées sur les épaules de Sherlock alors que ce dernier avait pris son pénis profondément dans sa gorge en laissant échapper une série de gémissements étouffés et avides qui avaient fait se recroqueviller les orteils de John contre la peau brûlante du dos nu de son partenaire. Après quelques minutes vertigineuses, Sherlock avait pressé brusquement deux doigts derrière les testicules de John et ce dernier avait eu à peine le temps de balbutier : « Sherlock… Sh'lock, je vais… Je vais - » avant de jouir, ses mains agrippant la couverture pour s'empêcher de les enfouir dans les boucles brunes de son ami. Il était quasiment sûr d'avoir violemment enfoncé son talon dans le dos de Sherlock en plein orgasme ; mais si cela avait été effectivement le cas, le brun, l'air fier de lui et satisfait lorsqu'il s'était redressé et que John luttait encore pour retrouver son souffle, n'en avait pas eu l'air gêné.

Quand son tour était venu, John avait voulu ralentir un peu la cadence, prendre le temps de presser le visage contre le boxer de Sherlock avant d'inspirer profondément ; il s'était concentré sur l'odeur de coton propre et de l'excitation que ressentait son ami, il avait adoré sentir l'érection brûlante à travers le tissu, la trace humide qui tachait déjà le sous-vêtement au niveau du gland. Quand il avait fini par libérer le sexe de Sherlock de son boxer, il avait passé un long moment à en taquiner l'extrêmité de ses lèvres et de sa langue avant de faire glisser sa bouche plus loin ; Sherlock n'avait pu s'empêcher de gémir, ses cuisses avaient tremblé alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester impossiblement immobile contre le matelas. John avait laissé ses doigts, humides de salive, s'égarer plus bas entre les fesses de Sherlock, encouragé par le halètement impuissant de ce dernier et l'enthousiasme avec lequel il avait encore plus écarté les jambes.

Un plus tard, quand les hanches de Sherlock avaient commencé à ruer comme s'il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps et que sa respiration était devenue une suite ininterrompue de gémissements et de brefs halètements, John avait glissé un doigt en lui et resserré sa prise sur l'érection de son ami. Il avait concentré son attention sur le gland de Sherlock, et bientôt s'était retrouvé forcé à se focaliser de toutes ses forces sur sa tâche alors que deux mains lui agrippaient les cheveux et s'efforçaient de lui faire reculer la tête de son sexe frémissant. De toute évidence, ce dernier avait essayé à sa manière de le prévenir poliment ; mais bientôt il avait laissé échapper une exclamation étouffée, ses muscles se contractant autour du doigt que John avait enfoui en lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, John put sentir ses tétons se contracter et son pénis retrouver son enthousiasme alors qu'il se repassait ce souvenir et, comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, le bras de Sherlock glissa autour de sa taille et le brun marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil alors qu'il bougeait un peu contre lui. John se mordit la lèvre ; il se demanda brusquement s'il devait s'inquiéter de ce soudain changement dans la nature de leur relation.

C'était ridicule, vraiment - il était un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper. Mais alors qu'il s'était fait aux morceaux de cadavres dans le frigidaire, l'idée que sa chambre devienne _leur_ chambre (il ne se faisait pas d'illusions : Sherlock allait _adorer_ pouvoir convertir sa propre chambre en deuxième laboratoire pour ses expériences) le rendait nerveux. Parce que Sherlock était incroyable et brillant et magnifique, mais maintenant qu'il était vraiment _là_, pressé contre John et lui chatouillant la naissance du cou avec un soupçon de barbe naissante… eh bien, Sherlock était obsédé par les choses qui l'intéressaient ; il n'était pas satisfait avant d'avoir exploré chaque possibilité et chaque détail avec une énergie inépuisable - après quoi il se lançait derechef à l'assaut d'un nouveau sujet d'étude. Et c'était cette habitude, s'inquiéta John en silence, qui pourrait poser problème.

Il était possible que, maintenant qu'ils avaient finalement couché ensemble, il ne devienne qu'un genre de distraction temporaire pour Sherlock ; un puzzle qui devait être décortiqué, disséqué, résolu - et finalement rejeté. Sherlock était une force de la nature quand il s'y mettait ; John l'avait vu sur les scènes de crimes. Et même s'il était flatteur d'avoir obtenu son attention, il n'était pas sûr de savoir combien de temps cette situation allait durer ou de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver quand Sherlock perdrait tout intérêt pour lui.

Le bras mince autour de sa taille resserra son étreinte ; Sherlock remua à nouveau et enfouit son visage dans le cou de John avant d'ouvrir la bouche, avec le ton grincheux de quelqu'un qui s'était fait réveillé une bonne heure avant l'heure à laquelle il comptait se lever.

« Si tu t'apprêtes à faire une crise de nerfs, tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'on ait pris un café. » La voix de Sherlock était fatiguée, irritée et vaguement désappointée. « J'ai eu l'impression la nuit dernière que ton orientation sexuelle ne te dérangeait pas. »

« Ca ne me dérange _pas_. » Alors que Sherlock relâchait son étreinte autour de sa taille, John lui saisit l'avant-bras avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager et le maintint fermement en place. « Je ne suis pas en train de faire une crise de nerfs, bordel. »

« Des regrets, alors ? Ca ne sert à rien de prétendre que 'tout va bien' : tes muscles sont contractés et le rythme de ta respiration s'est accéléré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

_Tu es génial et brillant et captivant_, songea John. _Tu es comme une force de la nature, comme une vague immense ou une tornade qui emporte tout sur son passage, qui fait tournoyer ses victimes dans les airs avant de les laisser retomber. Je ne pourrai jamais te dire non, jamais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il va m'ariver quand tu finiras par te lasser de moi ? _

Ils étaient amants depuis moins de douze heures ; il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela maintenant, alors il fit non de la tête et murmura, « Rien. »

Le matelas se creusa derrière lui lorsque Sherlock, qui de toute évidence ne le croyait pas, se relevait sur un coude et se penchait vers lui pour essayer de le dévisager. La ligne élégante de sa nuque et de ses épaules était presque hypnotisante à contempler et, même avec l'inquiétude qui lui occupait l'esprit, John ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit les yeux ensommeillés de Sherlock, son expression un peu perdue et sans aucune trace du masque impassible qu'il portait d'habitude.

« Salut, toi », murmura John.

« Salut. »

Sherlock ne montrait aucun signe de bientôt vouloir bouger ou cesser de le dévisager, et John, mal à l'aise, murmura : « Arrête ça », alors qu'il se penchait vers Sherlock pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser dura un certain temps, et quand John recula il était désespérément conscient qu'ils étaient nus tous les deux et qu'il pouvait clairement sentir l'érection de Sherlock contre sa cuisse.

« Cela aiderait-il », et la main de Sherlock s'égara plus bas ; John retint son souffle lorsqu'elle passa le cap de son aine, « à résoudre le problème auquel tu persistes à refuser d'admettre que tu penses, si nous reprenions nos activités de la nuit dernière là où nous les avons arrêtées ? »

L'excitation traversa la corps de John aussi sûrement qu'un choc électrique et son sexe eut un sursaut d'enthousiasme contre la main de Sherlock ; ce dernier sourit avant de murmurer, « Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre », alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser à nouveau et que ses doigts s'empressaient de s'enrouler autour de l'érection de John.

Après une nouvelle seconde où il eut le souffle coupé, ce dernier laissa échapper un bref grognement lorsqu'il réalisa dans quelle position il se trouvait - et à quel point il lui serait aisé de passer à Sherlock l'un des tubes qu'il savait rangés dans la table de chevet - Sherlock soulèverait sa cuisse avec son genou et lècherait ses doigts et -

Haletant, John recula ; il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré. « Est-ce que tu veux que je te passe… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux - »

« Te baiser ? Non, pas vraiment. »

Une réponse qui lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée, et John était heureux que Sherlock soit occupé à lui embrasser la tempe, les yeux fermés et incapable de voir son expression.

Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, il se frotta le nez dans un geste nerveux. Bordel, il n'avait jamais été un homme vaniteux - même _avant _qu'il ne parte à la guerre et qu'on le renvoie chez lui avec une cicatrice horrible lui défigurant l'épaule et plus de rides sur le visage qu'un homme de son âge ne devrait en avoir -, alors il se dit qu'il était ridicule de se sentir offensé par -

« Je veux dire », dit Sherlock en relevant finalement la tête et en scrutant son visage, les sourcils légèrement froncés ; de toute évidence il avait décelé la tension de John et réalisé avec retard qu'il venait juste dire quelque chose qui n'était Pas Bon, « pas _maintenant_. Une autre fois, oui, ça serait une bonne expérience - »

« _Juste _bonne ? » John ne savait pas s'il devait en être amusé ou irrité.

« Mais ce matin, après ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière - avec ton doigt… Je me demandais… J'espérais, en fait - que peut-être tu voudrais bien - tu sais. Aller jusqu'au bout. »

A la fin de sa requête, Sherlock donnait l'impression de ne plus très bien savoir comment respirer.

« D'accord », grogna John, toute déception oubliée. « _Putain_ oui. »

Une seconde plus tard il se retrouva entraîné dans un baiser exigeant, Sherlock pressé avec force contre son torse et son sexe glissant son difficulté contre la hanche de John. La courbe de ses fesses semblait faite pour les mains de ce dernier, et quand il resserra sa prise Sherlock gémit de plaisir contre sa bouche.

Un instant plus tard le brun prenait place au-dessus de lui et pressait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il cherchait à l'aveuglette du lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

« Voilà », fit-il en mettant un petit tube dans la main de John avant de recommencer à l'embrasser ; John eut toutes les peines du monde pour réussir à ouvrir l'emballage de cellophane alors que Sherlock s'employait à lui mordiller les lèvres et à frotter lascivement son sexe contre sa main, une main prenant appui sur l'oreiller derrière la tête de John et l'autre taquinant avec curiosité le téton gauche de ce dernier.

Quand il finit par réussir à ouvrir le tube et à étaler sur sa doigts un peu du gel translucide, rose pâle, qu'il contenait, Sherlock lui prit le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre geste et toucha de la langue le bout d'un de ses doigts.

« Framboise », murmura-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés en signe de concentration et ô seigneur, John ne pourrait jamais plus le voir en train de faire une déduction - ou manger de la confiture à la framboise - sans avoir une érection.

« Oui », répondit-il stupidement, hypnotisé par Sherlock qui lèchait avec attention le bout de son index et de son majeur. Gentiment, John dégagea son poignet de son étreinte et l'encouragea à se baisser pour pouvoir à nouveau l'embrasser alors que ses doigts se glissaient entre les fesses de Sherlock.

Quand il pressa le bout d'un doigt à l'intérieur, John retint son souffle. Sherlock était brûlant et étroit autour de son index ; il poussa son doigt un peu plus, prêtant attention au « _Oh… » _étouffé que laissa échapper son partenaire. La seconde suivante Sherlock tendait la main derrière lui pour essayer de s'emparer de celle de John et le pousser à introduire sur-le-champ son majeur également.

« Doucement », murmura John en lui agrippant le poignet. « Tu vas finir par me casser un doigt si tu ne fais pas attention ; en fait, tu sais, il est physiquement impossible qu'ils se plient comme tu essaies de le faire. »

Il songea qu'il aimerait bien en découvrir plus au sujet de cette version avide, _affamée_ de Sherlock et il glissa un second doigt en lui, récoltant un deuxième gémissement ; Sherlock laissa retomber sa tête en avant, comme si son poids était brusquement devenu trop lourd pour sa nuque. John passa son autre main derrière sa tête et enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles brunes étonnamment douces qu'il y trouva.

« Doucement », répéta-t-il non sans délicatesse, alors que Sherlock lui mordait l'épaule droite. « Doucement, je m'occupe de toi. »

Ses doigts se glissèrent en lui sans rencontrer de résistance et il les plia, juste un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une petite protubérance contre le bout de ses doigts ; Sherlock gémit brusquement, sa bouche toujours contre l'épaule de John, et il rejeta involontairement les hanches en arrière.

John eut un sourire ravi. « Et voilà… voilà, c'est bon. »

Sherlock ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de prendre une brève inspiration ; il en voulait clairement _plus_, et laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement étouffé. Alors que John taquinait sa prostate, le brun, toujours à califourchon sur ses hanches, écarta encore plus les jambes. Ses avant-bras étaient appuyés de chaque côté des épaules de John, et ce dernier le persuada de relever la tête - il en profita pour embrasser ses paupières closes et ses joues rougies.

Reposant délicatement la tête de Sherlock dans le creux de son cou, John enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de Sherlock et prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il entourait de son autre main l'érection de ce dernier qui reposait contre sa jambe. Il la laissa glisser entre ses doigts une fois, deux fois, alors qu'il appuyait suivant le même rythme sur la prostate de Sherlock. Presque immédiatement, ce dernier se cambra ; ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet et repoussèrent sa main.

« Non », grogna Sherlock à son oreille, les dents serrées. « Non, ne fais pas ça. Ou je vais - _oh !_ - je vais… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, mais John comprit sans peine son avertissement. Il laissa Sherlock éloigner sa main ; une seconde plus tard, il put sentir les muscles de son partenaire se resserrer autour des doigts qu'il avait glissés en lui alors que Sherlock se redressait et se penchait vers la table de chevet pour fouiller à l'intérieur du tiroir avec une maladresse dont John ne l'avait jamais auparavant vu faire preuve. Il finit par laisser tomber un préservatif sur la poitrine de John et articula avec difficulté, « Je pense que ça suffit maintenant. »

En de rares occasions John avait entendu Sherlock faire semblant d'être ivre pour pouvoir obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin auprès de certains témoins ; et l'entendre avoir les mêmes difficultés à articuler clairement maintenant le fit frissonner - parce que c'était grâce à _lui_, c'était les doigts de John qui avaient déconcentré Sherlock pendant les dernières minutes alors qu'il fouillait à l'aveuglette dans le tiroir. Il ressortit ses doigts, les enduit à nouveau de lubrifiant avant de se reculer et de murmurer, « Juste encore un peu. »

« _Oh, bordel de merde - John !_ » siffla Sherlock, irrité ; il serrait l'oreiller entre ses doigts avec une telle force que ses articulations en avaient blanchi. « Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt. Ce n'est pas ma première fois, tu n'as pas à y aller lentement, et de toute façon c'est un _mythe_ complet que - »

Un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir le força à s'interrompre ; il se mordit la lèvre alors que John écartait les doigts qu'il avait enfouis en lui et réussissait à glisser sa prostate entre le bout de ses doigts. En tournant la tête, John pouvait voir en observant les bras de Sherlock que ce dernier avait la chair de poule.

« Je sais que tu es prêt. » Le front de Sherlock reprit sa place sur l'épaule de John, et ce dernier tourna la tête pour murmurer la suite de sa réplique dans les cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur l'oreille de son partenaire. « Mais _moi_, j'aime bien faire ça. »

Et il aimait ce moment, _oh oui_, il adorait cet instant. Cela l'avait toujours excité au plus haut point d'utiliser ses doigts pour taquiner ses amants avec toute la précision de son toucher de chirurgien, mais là c'était _Sherlock _: fou, brillant, toujours maître de lui-même - son ami, son collègue, son _amant_ ; et le voir fermer les yeux alors que John usait de son doigté pour le rendre fou était la plus excitante des visions.

Finalement, quand Sherlock le supplia - « John, _s'il te plait_ » -, la voix brisée et tremblante, John lui accorda, le souffle court : « D'accord, très bien. »

Quatre mains (deux tremblaient, les deux autres étaient assurées et confiantes) déchirèrent l'emballage du préservatif et enfilèrent ce dernier sur le sexe de John, étalant un peu plus de lubrifiant au passage. Il aurait été plus rapide que John accomplisse cette tache seul - Sherlock le ralentissait plus qu'autre chose mais il refusa de laisser John éloigner ses mains - mais finalement le brun se redressa, écarta plus encore les jambes et se laissa glisser sur le sexe de John avant de gémir « Mon dieu » en direction du plafond.

John déglutit avec difficulté - ses mains avaient presque l'air trop sombres, contre la peau pâle de Sherlock. Alors que ce dernier se laissait finalement retomber sur ses hanches, il eut désespérément envie de faire un brusque moment de bassin mais il n'osa pas ; Sherlock était si étroit, il craignait presque de lui faire mal. Il choisit de faire descendre une de ses mains et l'utilisa pour caresser la cuisse de son ami.

« Vas-y doucement. Ca va ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je te l'ai _dit_, ce n'est pas ma première fois. »

La voix profonde de Sherlock l'était encore plus que d'habitude, rendue rauque par l'excitation et les dernières traces de sommeil, et lorsqu'il se releva avant de se laisser retomber John dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas agripper les hanches de Sherlock et se laisser aller à ses instincts. Quand le brun réitéra son initiative, John ne put retenir un gémissement tremblant et Sherlock lui lança un regard où pointait une étincelle de défi.

« Eh bien, vas-y. Je pensais que tu avais déjà fait ça, John. »

John écarta ses doigts sur ses hanches saillantes et donna un petit coup vers le haut alors que Sherlock se pressait contre lui. Il prit une brusque inspiration, presque défait par la pression brûlante qui enserrait son sexe, et Sherlock grogna : « _Oui. _Allez, je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça… »

Et John s'empressa de le lui prouver. Il reserra sa prise et donna un nouveau coup de bassin, instaurant un rythme régulier qui les satisferait tous les deux - avec un peu de chance, suffisant pour Sherlock - sans pour autant que John ne perde le contrôle de lui-même.

John avait eu, au cours de sa vie, à acquérir un certain nombre de compétences - quand il était à l'armée, au sein de son ancienne équipe de rugby, et pendant ses longues années d'études avant d'obtenir son diplôme de médecin - et l'une des choses dont il pouvait se flatter, c'était son talent pour faire l'amour. Il _aimait _ça, non seulement l'orgasme qui en résultait mais également le chemin qu'il fallait parcourir pour y arriver : toucher son ou sa partenaire, l'embrasser et caresser sa peau, et trouver ce qui le ou la faisait soupirer et fermer les yeux de plaisir. Il aimait parler à ses amants lorsqu'il se trouvait au lit avec eux, leur sourire et embrasser le bout de leur nez, il aimait les entendre dire « oui, là » ou « moins vite » ou « un peu plus fort » et écouter leurs gémissements incontrôlables quand il s'y prenait _exactement_ comme ils le voulaient.

Et on pouvait bien appeler cette tendance un dernier vestige d'esprit chevaleresque, mais il aimait vraiment, _vraiment_ faire jouir ses partenaires avant lui - si l'on oubliait l'assaut passionné de Sherlock la nuit précédente. Cette habitude n'était pas complètement altruiste - écouter les bruits que laissaient échapper ses amants lorsqu'ils étaient au bord de l'orgasme, les sentir trembler contre lui, l'excitait au plus haut point. Et quand ils le regardaient dans les minutes qui suivaient, les yeux à demi-clos et béats, alors que son érection était toujours enfouie en eux - John se sentait _grand. _

Alors quand Sherlock se mit à le chevaucher en rythme, John dut lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir l'observer avec attention malgré la nuée de sensations intenses qui l'assaillaient. Et, après quelques minutes, il réalisa bien vite que cette position n'était pas idéale pour son partenaire. Elle ne lui _déplaisait _pas - son érection toujours présente était une preuve de son excitation - mais l'angle ne permettait pas vraiment à John d'atteindre sa prostate à chaque mouvement de ses hanches. Le visage de Sherlock avait perdu son expression sauvage, désespérée et il regardait John à travers ses paupières à demi-closes.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda John, le souffle court.

« Très bien. » Sherlock ferma les yeux et continua de se mouvoir contre lui.

Auparavant, tout seul dans son propre lit, John s'était demandé si Sherlock avait déjà eu du mal à s'empêcher de réfléchir pendant l'amour. Peut-être avait-il toujours trouvé ça tellement prévisible que cette pratique en devenait ennuyeuse ou, inversement, peut-être la foule de sensations et de stimulations se montrait être une surcharge de données pour son incroyable cerveau et l'empêchait de se détendre suffisamment pour apprécier ce qu'il éprouvait. Cependant, après avoir vu Sherlock se tordre sous ses mains et le supplier, John savait que son ami n'avait certainement _aucun _problème à ne pas trop utiliser ses capacités de réflexion pendant l'acte, et il voulait désespérément revoir cette expression éperdue sur le visage de Sherlock.

John le fit baisser la tête pour l'embrasser, et alors que Sherlock se penchait vers lui, il s'empara de l'occasion pour le faire rouler sur le matelas. Cette manœuvre ne se déroula pas sans heurts, contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré ; Sherlock se tendit lorsqu'il perdit son appui - il se débatit un instant et ses hanches saillantes rencontrèrent plutôt violemment l'estomac de John. Ce dernier nota qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec son ami au sujet de son régime alimentaire (et le pousser, entre autres choses, à prendre plus souvent des repas aussi copieux que celui de la soirée précédente), avant de se retrouver allongé sur Sherlock et de prendre en compte l'expression surprise du brun.

« J'ai pensé que je pourrais essayer de passer au-dessus », expliqua-t-il brièvement ; il sourit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit Sherlock froncer les sourcils - de toute évidence, il était irrité d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

Par instinct, les jambes de Sherlock s'étaient déjà enroulées autour de la taille de John, et ce dernier s'empressa d'utiliser sa main pour guider à nouveau son sexe érigé en lui avant de lui laisser une seconde pour s'y habituer à nouveau. L'air renfrogné de Sherlock se changea en une expression de pur plaisir, et quand John tenta un mouvement de hanches, tout l'air que contenaient les poumons de Sherlock sembla le quitter d'un coup.

« Parfait, alors », murmura John, un frisson d'excitation le traversant. « Essayons plutôt comme ça. »

Non sans délicatesse il prit l'une des jambes de Sherlock, l'écartant de sa taille pour la passer sur son épaule ; les hanches de son ami étaient ainsi à un meilleur angle et John pouvait s'enfoncer plus profondément. La seconde fois qu'il se glissa en lui, Sherlock écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il ne put contenir.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? » lui demanda John ; il tourna la tête pour déposer un rapide baiser sur le genou près de sa joue et il put sentir le picotement de ses poils contre ses lèvres.

« Ou- oui », haleta Sherlock. « Oh mon dieu, John… c'est… oh, _oui_… »

John eut un sourire ravi et peut-être même un peu fier ; il commença à accélérer le rythme, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à ce que Sherlock en sanglote presque et ne puisse plus que gémir ses instructions - « Attends, moins vite… plus fort… _Mon dieu_, oui, comme ça… » -, les mains plaquées sur les fesses de John.

« Touche-toi », fit ce dernier, la voix tremblante ; les muscles de ses épaules commençaient à lui faire mal, à cause de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. « Vas-y, touche-toi. »

Quand Sherlock lui obéit, glissant sa main jusqu'à sa propre érection sans chercher à faire dans la finesse ou l'élégance et commençant à se caresser, son souffle déjà erratique se transforma en une litanie ininterrompue de halètements brefs - il n'arrivait plus à retrouver son souffle, et John gronda : « Et pour l'amour de dieu, Sherlock, _respire_ ou tu vas t'évanouir. »

« John… oh mon dieu, _John_… c'est… »

Alors que John continuait ses mouvements frénétiques du bassin, se mordant la langue et s'efforçant de penser à un sujet absolument repoussant pour s'empêcher de jouir tout en maintenant le même rythme régulier, il put sentir les muscles de Sherlock commencer à se contracter autour de son sexe, il put le sentir trembler contre lui alors que Sherlock s'approchait dangereusement de l'orgasme. Une main éperdue glissa sur la peau humide de sueur de son cou avant de trouver appui - de trouver appui sur son épaule blessée, malheureusement ; mais John accueillit avec joie la brève douleur qui s'ensuivit, puisque cela lui permit de s'éclaircir un peu les idées et de mieux se concentrer sur Sherlock.

Sherlock, qui maintenant laisser échapper un bref cri à chaque coup de reins, et dont les cuisses serraient avec force la taille et l'épaule de John pour le forcer à se rapprocher alors même que sa main s'agrippait à l'autre épaule de son partenaire, presque comme pour le repousser.

« John », haleta-t-il brusquement, soudainement cohérent pendant quelques secondes et le fixant avec des yeux aux pupilles plus dilatées que jamais ; il continua, presque révérent : « oh putain, ça y est… je vais… c'est… »

Les dents serrées, John ne chercha plus à se retenir et s'efforça d'aller _plusviteplusviteplusvite_. A peine Sherlock avait-il fini de parler que John le pilonnait avec force - et presque immédiatement le moment de lucidité de son ami ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, les traits de son visage se tordant de plaisir et il rejeta sa gorge pâle en arrière contre les oreillers aux couleurs de pierres précieuses. John sentit soudainement une chaleur moite contre la peau de son estomac alors que les muscles de Sherlock se resserraient plus que jamais autour de son sexe alors que le brun laissait échapper un cri sonore.

Un cri d'un niveau sonore _embarrassant_, à vrai dire, et même s'il savait pertinemment que Sherlock subissait de toute évidence le contre-coup d'un orgasme fantastique et était donc aveugle et sourd au reste du monde, John siffla « _Tais-toi !_ » et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser violemment et essayer d'étouffer le bruit qu'il faisait. Une tentative infructeuse, bien sûr, mais dieu, sentir les lèvres de Sherlock trembler sous les siennes alors qu'il ne pouvait contenir ses cris de plaisir l'excitait au plus haut point, et les doigts de Sherlock l'agrippèrent avec force alors que plus de sperme encore se répandait entre leurs estomacs. Et même sur leurs torses - bordel, le fait que Sherlock ne puisse se retenir n'était pas si surprenant.

La litanie de '_John, John'_ étouffés finirent par se transformer en une suite de gémissements essoufflés et John déglutit avec difficulté. Presque, il y était presque, son corps lui hurlait de bouger, d'en finir, mais il serra les dents et se retint - il ne voulait pas submerger Sherlock, surtout qu'il y avait une chance que ce dernier soit du genre à devenir rapidement hypersensible après l'orgasme.

Le visage et le cou de Sherlock avaient spectaculairement rougi, et John se prit à songer que sa peau avait pris quasiment la même couleur que l'oreiller rose vif qui était tombé du lit à un certain moment au cours de la nuit précédente. Puis Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, et John découvrit qu'il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Les sourires de Sherlock étaient aussi inconstants et variés que les rues de Londres elle-même, et John se doutait qu'il ne les avait pas encore tous vus. Il y avait celui, un peu fou, que son ami avait lorsqu'un nouveau cas se présentait et que 'les affaires reprenaient' ; il y avait celui, les lèvres un peu pincées, qu'il adressait aux rares inspecteurs de Scotland Yard qui faisaient à l'occasion une remarque inattendue et intelligente ; il y avait même celui que John avait vu pour la première fois dans le jardin d'hiver la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait complimenté la famille Holmes - flatté et heureux, et même un peu timide sans pour autant vouloir le montrer.

Celui qu'il lui adressait maintenant était magnifique, étrangement innocent, et totalement différent des autres. Il rappelait à John la première fois où il avait vu les étoiles dans le ciel en plein milieu du désert ; la riche beauté des constellations qui s'étalaient contre le ciel de velours noir l'avait laissé bouche bée - il avait eu l'impression que l'univers contenait plus d'étoiles encore qu'il ne l'avait même imaginé dans ses rêves.

Avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher, John ouvrit la bouche et souffla, « Mon dieu, tu es magnifique. »

Le sourire radieux de Sherlock se métamorphosa en une expression absolument _prédatrice_, et ses mains agrippèrent les fesses de John lorsqu'il dit, « Vas-y alors, montre-moi comment il faut s'y prendre. »

« Quoi ? » demanda John, la voix éteinte. Sherlock les pressa l'un contre l'autre, rapprochant ses hanches en rythme et encourageant John à bouger en lui ; ce dernier était tout à fait conscient qu'il ne lui faudrait plus longtemps pour atteindre l'orgasme.

« Tu m'as dit de faire moins de bruit », continua Sherlock ; il souriait maintenant comme un fou et semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire, « alors montre-moi comment il faut faire. Tu sais que c'est _terriblement_ malpoli de dire à son partenaire de 'se taire' pendant des rapports sexuels. Tu me choques, John. »

Incapable de s'arrêter, ce dernier donna un coup de hanches en avant et le rire naissant de Sherlock se transforma bien vite en un grognement de satisfaction.

« Eh bien, honnêtement », John comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait, son esprit assiégé par , « les gens vont penser que je suis en train de t'assassiner. »

S'il y eut une réponse, en tout cas John ne l'entendit pas. L'orgasme de Sherlock l'avait laissé docile et détendu sous son poids, et ce dernier n'eut plus qu'à s'enfoncer en lui quelques fois avant qu'il ne perde le rythme et ses mouvements ne deviennent saccadés, désespérés ; il sentit ses testicules et ses muscles se contracter - et Sherlock le pressa contre lui et le maintint fermement dans cette position alors qu'il atteignait enfin l'orgasme, son corps parcouru de violents frissons. Il ne parvint pas à garder tout à fait le silence, même si son gémissement incohérent presque entièrement étouffé contre la peau humide de l'épaule de Sherlock.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle, les bras de Sherlock serrés autour de lui avec force, il sentit ses muscles tressaillirent alors qu'ils se détendaient après l'effort, comme il en avait l'habitude après un match de rugby particulièrement éprouvant. Le cœur battant toujours à vive allure, il tourna la tête pour prendre une profonde inspiration et sentit les lèvres de Sherlock presser une suite de baisers fiévreux sur son visage alors que sa langue s'aventurait sur sa peau comme pour goûter la sueur sur ses tempes, et murmurer des mots inaudibles dans ses cheveux.

Alors qu'il tournait à nouveau la tête et déposait un baiser chaste sur la joue rougie de Sherlock, il réalisa que la jambe de ce dernier était toujours passée sur son épaule et formait un angle presque impossible. Fasciné, John se demanda si Sherlock avait déjà fait du yoga, si peut-être l'innocence d'un suspect avait déjà reposé sur le fait de savoir si oui ou non il était possible pour un être humain de passer les jambes derrière la tête.

Sherlock s'agrippait toujours à lui avec autant de force, et John sentit son cœur se serrer ; mais, bien conscient du fait que cette position ne pouvait pas vraiment être confortable pour lui, il fit un effort pour se dégager. Dès qu'il réalisa ce que John tentait de faire, Sherlock s'empressa de relâcher son étreinte et le repoussa, marmonnant : « Dégage. Tu es lourd » d'un ton moins que convaincant.

Se dégageant effectivement de son étreinte, John roula sur le côté pour se débarrasser du préservatif ; quand il se retourna, il trouva Sherlock déjà pressé contre lui, essayant encore de rapprocher et presque allongé sur lui alors qu'il avait enfoui son visage contre l'épaule de John avec délectation - on aurait dit un chat.

« Tu es aussi lourd que moi », fit remarquer John, alors même qu'il passait fermement ses bras autour de Sherlock et qu'une des jambes de ce dernier trouvait sa place au-dessus des siens. Il décida sur-le-champ qu'il aimait bien cette nouvelle version de Sherlock, qui dédaignait confort d'un immense matelas parce qu'il voulait rester près de lui après l'amour - même si leur relative différence de taille et leur position assez mal choisie donnait à John l'impression d'être un peu ridicule, avec ses pieds collés contre les genoux de son ami.

« Mais tu es un ancien soldat. Habitué à supporter les conditions les plus inconfortables », marmonna Sherlock, le visage pressé contre le cou de John et la voix de ce fait un peu étouffée. John pouvait quasiment le _sentir_ ronronner de satisfaction alors qu'il continuait de passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes et humides de sueur qui lui taquinaient la joue. Il se prit soudain à songer qu'être mal à l'aise était une chose, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer la mortification émotionnelle qu'il ne manquerait pas de ressentir bientôt, à la table du petit-déjeuner.

Sherlock soupira contre sa peau ; de toute évidence, il avait deviné le cours de ses pensées.

« Oh, détends-toi. C'est Evander qui dort à côté. Il n'en a rien à faire. » Était-ce son imagination, ou la voix étouffée de Sherlock avait-elle réellement pris une inflexion gênée ? « Il est sûrement encore en train de dormir. Et puis, de toute façon, tu devrais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Non, effectivement, les protestations de Sherlock avaient vraiment un accent d'embarras - même si Sherlock préférerait sans doute se faire torturer plutôt que de l'admettre - et John essaya de ne pas éclater de rire quand il fit, pince-sans-rire, « Ca me surprendrait beaucoup qu'il ne soit pas réveillé après _ça_. »

Dans une certaine mesure, il était réconfortant de savoir que c'était la personne la plus libérale du clan Holmes qui avait eu la malchance d'être placée dans la chambre voisine (plutôt que leur charmante grand-mère, par exemple) ; cela dit, l'idée du petit sourire narquois que leur adresserait Evander quand ils descendraient prendre le petit-déjeuner n'était pas si rassurante finalement.

La remarque grossière de Sherlock fut rendue inaudible par le bruit soudain que fit le portable de John quand il se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Se blottissant contre le bras que John avait passé autour de lui, le brun marmonna : « Si c'est Lestrade, dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre ; je refuse de prendre l'affaire, même s'il s'agit de _six_ suicides en série et d'un code indéchiffrable », alors que John tendait son autre main pour attraper son téléphone.

Il lut sur l'écran qu'il avait reçu un texto d'un numéro inconnu ; il s'empressa d'afficher le message et éclata de rire, avant de lire à haute voix : « _Joyeux Noël, John. Si jamais tu te lasses de mon insupportable cousin, voici mon numéro. N'hésite pas à m'appeler ! EH_. Mon dieu, tu as vraiment une famille impossible, tu le sais ça ? D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour avoir mon numéro de toute façon ? »

John, un grand sourire aux lèvres, baissa les yeux ; il nota l'expression de Sherlock, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se décider entre en rire ou se sentir vexé.

« Oh, Ev n'a _vraiment_ aucune honte. » Sherlock passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille, et John eut l'impression de se sentir pousser des ailes. « Eh bien, je refuse qu'il t'ait. Tu t'ennuierais à mourir en moins d'une semaine. »

« Probablement. Enfin, je ne sais pas, un peu de paix et de calme de temps en temps, ça ne me paraît pas si mal. »

Le tranchant « _Ennuyeux »_ de Sherlock fut une de fois de plus coupé par le téléphone de John, et après avoir appuyé sur quelque touches ce dernier put lire : _P.S. - Dis à Dave que je lui souhaite Joyeux Noël aussi. EH._

« Dave ? » John était perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la soudaine tension du corps près de lui. Il baissa les yeux vers Sherlock, stupéfait. « Dave, c'est _toi_ ? »

« _David_, en fait », l'avertit Sherlock. « David Sherlock Holmes. Quand Mycroft allait à l'école, d'autres enfants se sont moqués de lui à cause de son prénom, et mes parents ont voulu me donner une option d'être _normal_. »

Déconcerté par l'exaspération qui se faisait sentir dans la voix de son ami, John lui demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec 'David' ? C'est un nom normal ; j'avais deux ou trois amis qui s'appelaient comme ça quand j'étais à l'université. »

« Exactement ! C'est _banal_ ! Ennuyeux ! Tu ne peux pas prendre un revolver et tirer au hasard dans les rues de Londres sans toucher au moins une douzaine d'hommes qui s'appellent David ! »

Choisissant de ne pas se demander si oui ou non Sherlock parlait au sens figuré, John essaya, « Eh bien, ça pourrait toujours être pire - »

« Et Mycroft et mes cousins avaient pris l'habitude de m'appeler 'Dave'. _Dave_. » Sherlock se dégagea de l'étreinte de John et s'assit, avant de mentionner ce surnom qu'il avait de toute évidence haï pendant des années ; il jeta un regard noir à John, comme s'il le mettait au défi de se moquer de lui. « _Dave. _C'est _immonde_. »

Grâce à un effort surhumain et la mise en application de plusieurs années de discipline militaire, John réussit à contenir son amusement alors qu'il tirait Sherlock par le bras pour essayer de le forcer à se rallonger. Avec mauvaise humeur, ce dernier obtempéra. Quand sa tête fut à nouveau enfouie dans le cou de John, la paume de ce dernier caressant ses épaules nues pour essayer d'éliminer la tension qu'il y sentait, John finit par murmurer dans ses cheveux - comme s'il essayait de distinguer quel goût ce nouveau nom pouvait avoir sur sa langue, « David Sherlock Holmes. »

Sherlock frissonna comme si on l'avait piqué et lâcha, menaçant, « Si jamais tu _penses _ne serait-ce qu'à - »

« Je ne le mettrai pas sur le blog », s'empressa de le rassurer John ; il voulait éviter une nouvelle tirade. « Promis. Ca sera notre secret. »

Peu à peu, par degrés, Sherlock se détentdit contre lui alors que John continuait de caresser ses épaules, et ce dernier adressa un grand sourire au plafond. Maintenant qu'il avait vraiment la chance d'y prêter attention, il devait bien admettre que c'était un plafond réellement extraordinaire : des étoiles dorées à six branches imbriquées au sein de complexes tracés géométriques qui couraient et s'entrêmelaient tout autour de la pièce - cela rappelait à John le voyage scolaire en Espagne qu'il avait fait avec son lycée, et leur visite à l'Alhambra.

Le souffle de Sherlock devint plus mesuré, plus profond, jusqu'à ce que John finisse par penser qu'il s'était rendormi. Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin ; en temps normal, ses habitudes de sommeil étaient au mieux erratiques. Alors qu'il remontait non sans délicatesse la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Sherlock, John se dit que peut-être ils allaient s'en sortir tous les deux.

Fermant les yeux, il se souvint de la façon désespérée qu'avait eue Sherlock de s'accrocher à lui alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu son souffle après son orgasme, sa nervosité maladive pendant leur conversation dans le jardin d'hiver la soirée précédente, et les mots murmurés dans ses cheveux que Sherlock n'avait pas voulu qu'il entende ; il se demanda si peut-être il n'avait pas sous-estimé les sentiments que son ami ressentait à son égard. Il commençait à se dire qu'il pouvait bien être un des rares hommes (peut-être même le _seul_) dans tout le Royaume-Uni capable de briser Sherlock Holmes, aussi incroyable que cette déduction puisse lui paraître.

Parce que si Sherlock était une force irrésistible, alors peut-être John était-il un objet inamovible (et dieu savait le nombre de fois où sa mère avait dit qu'une fois qu'il avait pris une décision, il était plus facile de déplacer une montagne que de le faire changer d'avis) ; le seul point fixe dans la vie de Sherlock, celui qui lui permettait de se stabiliser alors que son esprit était aussi éclatant qu'un feu d'artifice, tout en lumière et en génie absolu.

Serrant Sherlock encore plus près de lui et se sentant décidément bien plus optimiste, John enfouit son visage dans la masse de boucles brunes et n'essaya même pas de retenir les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Des mots qu'il avait eus sur le bout de la langue depuis que Sherlock avait ouvert les yeux et lui avait adressé un sourire éblouissant à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt, mais qu'il avait commencé à imaginer bien avant - des mois plus tôt, au plus profond de lui-même et à son insu, quand il avait réalisé qu'il préférerait mourir que voir Sherlock se faire tuer, quand il s'était jeté sur Moriarty et qu'il avait hurlé à Sherlock de courir.

Doucement, il murmura, « Je pense que je t'ai - »

« _Non. _Ne le dis pas. »

Sherlock était passé d'un état somnolent à une tension rigide en une fraction de seconde et John sursauta, abasourdi.

« Bordel, je croyais que tu dormais. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Ne le dis pas. » Paradoxalement, Sherlock serra John encore plus fort contre lui alors qu'il s'amusait à détruire leur moment romantique, comme s'il espérait empêcher John de parler en forçant ce dernier à expulser tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. « Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ca ne compte pas, tu vois. »

« C'est le moment _parfait_ pour ça », insista John, un peu piqué d'avoir à essuyer une si prompte rebuffade. « On vient juste de se décider à sortir ensemble après des mois à se tourner autour comme des idiots, on a couché ensemble, bordel, c'est même _Noël_, et toi tu me dis que - »

Sherlock fit un geste nonchalant de la main, avant de raffermir sa prise sur la taille de John. « Tout ce que les gens disent pendant ou juste après une relation sexuelle ne compte pas. A cause des », et sa voix s'était faite clairement dédaigneuse, « hormones et des endorphines. Tout le monde le sait. »

« Alors quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu étais magnifique… »

« Correct. Ca ne compte pas. Mais j'apprécie tout de même l'intention. »

« Tu _apprécies l'intention _? »

« Oui. Merci. »

On aurait dit que Sherlock le remerciait de la même façon que s'il venait de lui faire une tasse de thé, et avec un élan de colère John lui dit : « C'est une règle _stupide. » _

Sherlock leva la tête et lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. « Je m'en fiche. C'est _ma_ règle. »

« Eh bien franchement, je pense que ta 'règle' est de loin la plus stu - » John s'interrompit et s'efforça de contenir son irritation lorsqu'il vit que Sherlock, les sourcils froncés, avait commencer à se dégager de leur étreinte - de toute évidence, il se préparait à piquer l'une de ses plus belles crises. John se demanda si peut-être par le passé, Sherlock n'avait pas eu à vivre une expérience qui lui avait donné une raison valide de ne pas croire ce qu'un amant lui racontait au lit, et il lui agrippa le bras. « Très bien, très bien. Parfait, c'est ta règle. Je ne le dirai pas. Maintenant viens là et rallonge-toi, espèce d'idiot. Il est trop tôt pour se disputer sur un sujet pareil. »

Alors que Sherlock reprenait sa place à son côté, John lui demanda, nonchalant, « Est-ce que ça compterait si je le disais à un autre moment ? »

Le brun garda le silence pendant un moment, avant de lâcher, « Là, oui. Ca _pourrait _compter. Si c'était ce que tu faisais. »

« Parfait alors. »

Sherlock n'aimait rien de plus que ce qui le surprenait ; et alors que John réfléchissait aux endroits les plus inattendus où il pourrait répéter son annonce à son ami (dans un taxi ? - sauf qu'avec un peu de chance, une telle déclaration les entraînerait tout droit au lit, alors peut-être l'appartement était-il un meilleur choix), une idée le frappa - une idée si tentante qu'il ne pouvait pas résister. Il embrassa le front de Sherlock, s'excusant à l'avance de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et murmura non sans malice à son oreille : « Joyeux Noël, Dave. »

De par la violente réaction de Sherlock, le matelas se creusa brusquement ; John riait toujours aux éclats quand un coussin turquoise le frappa sans ménagement sur le côté de la tête. Avant que le brun n'ait le temps de lancer un second assaut, John _se jeta_ sur le lit, taclant Sherlock au niveau de la taille et le plaquant contre le matelas ; ils luttèrent un instant pour prendre le dessus - finalement, John se retrouva à califourchon sur l'estomac de son ami, plaquant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, contre le drap.

« Désolé », s'excusa-t-il à la hâte, remarquant l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de Sherlock. « Je suis désolé, je ne le ferai plus, promis. C'est juste… eh bien, il fallait bien que j'essaie. Au moins une fois. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser en signe de pénitence ; et même si le regard que lui adressait Sherlock était aussi tranchant qu'une épée, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche avant de laisser échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Après plusieurs longues et fort agréables minutes, John entendit sonner les cloches de l'église du village le plus proche, qui célébraient le matin de Noël. Quand il se redressa avec l'intention de le faire remarquer à Sherlock juste pour pouvoir entendre ce dernier critiquer son sentimentalisme déplorable, il s'aperçut que les pupilles du brun étaient dilatées et ses paupières à demi-fermées - son expression était des plus distrayantes, et les mots s'éteignirent dans sa gorge.

« Je pense », fit John d'une voix rauque, se penchant en arrière et sentant le sexe déjà en érection de Sherlock contre ses fesses, « que tu apprécies cette position. »

Il relâcha les poignets de Sherlock, et immédiatement ce dernier s'empressa de caresser de ses mains les côtes de John avant de descendre jusqu'à ses fesses.

« Je pense que oui, en effet », lui accorda-t-il d'une voix caressante. Alors que Sherlock attirait John vers lui pour un nouveau baiser et murmurait, « Tu as retrouvé ton souffle ? », John sourit contre sa bouche et songea, _Oh oui. C'est définitivement le meilleur Noël __**de tous les temps**_.

* * *

**THE END, MY FRIENDS !**


End file.
